Fostering Fun
by obsessedatopia
Summary: Collection of Fluffy Fosters One Shots:- Latest Chapter: The twins and Jude take advantage of an empty house on Halloween. Previous Chapter: Stef tries to help Jude prepare for his admission test (Hostile Acts).
1. Double, Double Toil and Bubble Trouble

_**"Jesus experiments with the laundry with mixed reactions from the Fosters clan."**_

"I just figured it would be the same thing...you know. How was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Jesus stared innocently up at his Moms. Stef squinted at him with a look of utter disbelief. Mariana and Callie couldn't suppress their sniggering despite the aggressive warning look from Lena.

"Jesus. You put dishwashing liquid...in the washing machine..." Stef gawped.

"Well...it washes things..." Jesus stared at them with bulging eyes.

"And then disappeared for an hour down the park...!"

"Well - you said I could go after I finished the laundry!" He protested.

"Woooaaahh!" A yell was heard from the laundry room and a bang before Brandon came rushing down the stairs.

"Why is the laundry room full of foam?" He asked confused and trying to shake some of the bubbles off the cuffs of legs.

"Because your brother's an idiot." Stef explained bluntly.

Jude followed him fully immersed in lemony foam. "This is _so_ awesome!" He exclaimed as Lena sighed and began to rescue him from his soapy shell.

"OK - this is ridiculous. Jesus go clean up that mess." Lena stated while Stef was distracted throwing a cushion in another attempt to silence her giggling daughters.

"How can I do that? It's everywhere!"

"Then you better get on with it! Bucket as much as you can into the bathtub or something..." Lena guided the reluctant teen off the sofa wiping her now soapy hands on his back.

"Oh will you two go finish clearing up in the kitchen?" Stef tried final last ditch attempt to silence the now shrieking laughter of the girls.

"Fine." Callie giggled. standing up and dragging Mariana off her chair. They then exchanged a mischievous look before turning their attention back to Stef.

"But what can we use to wash the dishes if we're out of fabric softener?" Mariana smirked through tears.

"Or should we just take the dishes to the laundry room and leave them on the floor?" Callie questioned igniting another roar of laughter from Mariana before both of them ducked and ran from a series of swift thwacks from a second cushion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Mariana and Callie had just about stopped giggling and the laundry room had finally lost its aroma of summer lemon.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, young man?" Stef asked as she caught Jesus slipping out the door with his board.

"I...uhm...the park. I'll be back in like an hour..." He stuttered.

"Uh-uh - it's your laundry night."

He looked confused.

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to touch the washing machine again...?" He asked. A grin flashed across Stef's face.

"You're not." She smiled, walking over to him, taking his skateboard and closing the door. He looked up at her with a furrowed brow.

"You'll find the handwashing liquid up in the bathtub. I'd made sure it's labelled _very_ clearly for you."


	2. Under Pressure

**A/N: As people requested more (and thank you for the messages), I have done another one for all of my lovely reviewers (and silent readers). Another Jesus-centric.**

**For Nerd readers: I was half considering putting Kasey in the place of Mariana as I figured it'd be more like something she'd do. I may put her in some later on!**

**_Summary: In the latest in a series of pranks, Jesus shakes things up a bit with Stef's evening beer._**

"You're gonna have to shake it harder than that! It's barely gonna fire anywhere..." Mariana whispered looking around nervously.

"I'm shaking as hard as I can - my arm's getting tired! Besides this is my dare so shh!" Jesus complained rampantly tossing the silver beer can up and down.

"Quick - I think I can hear the car pulling up."

"OK - but this is the last one. Once I've done this one we're even!" Jesus bundled the can into his hoodie pocket.

"Don't worry - it'll be your last one anyway after Mom gets hold of you." She smirked. Jesus rolled his eyes and the two twins snuck into the kitchen. While Mariana distracted Lena Jesus zipped cautiously in the fridge slipping it back in just as Stef bundled in the door.

The twins exchanged a sneaky glance and took their seats for dinner.

"Hey babies! How was everyone's day?" Stef strode in kissing her wife and gently squeezing Jude's shoulders as he scurried past and hopped onto a kitchen stool. Brandon and Callie slowly followed bringing their greetings.

Jesus nervously watched her go to the fridge. Mariana coughed to hide an imminent giggle as their Mom approached the trap then quickly snapped to attention.

"What?" She asked realising she was oblivious the question Stef had just asked her.

"I said I hope you two found something productive to do on your day of grounding from all these stupid pranks you've been playing."

"Sure did, Mom." Jesus beamed.

Both twins gawped as Stef took the sweating can out of the fridge and placed it on the side. The motion was similar to that of the twins' chests as they breathed in and out nervously with each of her actions.

She teased their wait a little longer as she fidgeted making small talk with Lena and their siblings. Once again she went for the can.

1...2...3...both twins averted their gaze into their food as the foamy fireworks sprayed out far and wide. Having reaction times quicker than most, Stef had just about got the beer to arms length causing most of the fallout to hit the floor rather than her uniform. Most. She wiped what beer did catch her from her face.

The twins bit their lips try to suppress laughter. Lena rolled her eyes and the rest of the siblings just gawped through uncontrollable smiles.

Closing her eyes Stef took a deep breath and placed the can by the sink. Mariana giggled losing her guilty look but Jesus couldn't lose his and tried his hardest to sink into his dinner plate. Calmly Stef reached for a dishcloth and dipped it into the soapy water - the whole household watching her eagerly and fearing her next move. She wrung the cloth gently in her hand to remove most of the excess water and locked eyes onto her guiltiest looking child. Open mouths followed her every step as she approached, Jesus sinking down further with each. She stood over his shoulder until he mustered up the courage to turn and look at her sheepishly from the side. After a momentary stand-off he leapt up off his seat at the same time as she repeatedly whipped him with the soaking dishcloth before putting him in headlock and dribbling the rest of the contents harshly over his face, much to the hilarity of the other family members - and also a bit of laughter from a defensive Jesus. He wiped back the water with his sleeve revealing a cheeky grin.

"Clean it up!" She glared throwing the cloth into the hand that blocked his face from further attack. "And when you're 21 you owe me a beer." She playfully took one last swing at his side with the flat of her now vacant hand and progressed up the stairs to change.

All eyes turned to him.

"What?" He smiled innocently. "Mom always says she barely has time for a shower these days..."

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you felt a bit sorry for Stef in this one don't worry - she gets her own back in the next one I've written. Mind you - I guess she got her own back in this one too.**

**More? I can keep 'em coming but may need some ideas for scenarios - anyone have any funny life stories I can steal and manipulate? If so, I'd love to hear them.**


	3. Wanna bet?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Great suggestion about the driving lesson. I've figured out a story for it and will get working on it to post asap! Any more ideas I will gladly take :) I have a Jesus/Jude one planned in the back of my mind but if anyone has any other characters they want to see they don't all have to be Jesus centric!**

_Summary: Stef catches Jesus gambling and decides to raise the stakes._

"Ha! Another one for me, boys. This is a massacre!" Jesus grinned pulling the chips towards his ever-growing pile.

His peers all huffed relinquishing their chips. "You're unstoppable, Foster! This is ridiculous!" one cried.

He beamed radiantly until the basement door came swinging open. His expression quickly changed to one of horror.

"Mom!" He greeted a stern looking Stef squaring up to the 4 guilty looking boys.

"What's going on in here?" She interrogated.

"I...uh...I thought you wouldn't be home for another hour?"

"Clearly." She stated bluntly. "So I'll ask again...what's going on? Are you gambling? While you're meant to be grounded?"

The four guilty faces confirmed the obvious situation.

"I didn't leave the house..." Jesus protested to an unamused Stef. He sighed. "Are we in trouble?" He asked with forlorn hope.

"Oh you're in trouble alright." Stef confirmed walking over to her son. He cowered back in his chair.

"Get up, shrimpy." She tapped a friend of his on the shoulder causing him to leap speedily out of his seat. The other two boys followed, jumping to the corner of the room. Stef stared her son down and started shuffling cards.

"What...are you kidding?" He asked blankly before a smile grew on his face. "You want to play?"

Stef gave an evil grin. "You think you're good, Mister? I've schooled more men at poker than you've had detentions. We'll play for the length of your punishment. Obviously I'm not letting you keep that money anyway."

His look changed to one of slight fear. "Do I have a choice?" He asked, already sounding defeated.

"Nope!" She enunciated. "You take first turn dealing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wooooaaaaah!" Various shouts came from the spectators of the match. "That was crazy!"

Stef laughed in response scooping more chips into her corner. Jesus buried his head in his hands.

"This isn't fair - you have to be cheating!" He complained looking around him for mirrors.

She lifted her eyebrows smugly. "At this rate, my boy, you're not getting out the house for another month!"

"Come on - can't we compromise or something?"

She studied his pleading face with another superior grin. "Well...I _have_ just humiliated you mercilessly in front of your friends so OK, we can compromise." She said causing his stature to improve slightly.

"...If you win this final hand." She added with another smile as the watching boys laughed at their friend's pain.

He braced himself for the final play biting his thumbnail nervously and twitching his leg.

Cards were dealt; cards were turned; bets were made; emotions shifted and finally a worried look grew on Stef's face. Jesus' pose relaxed ever so slightly as they approached the final step.

"You ready?" She asked, both looking nervous.

"Flush." He couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth twitch as he revealed his hand.

Stef looked aghast. "What?" She studied his cards intently. "Wait - no way - that's impossible." Jesus' grin turned into a similar beam as that which he had just before Stef caught them.

"But if you've got that..." she added and slumped her pose down.

"Well what can I say. I guess if you're no longer grounded it won't be as full a house." She sighed as he went to reach the chips.

"That is..." she smiled inviting back his look of fear.

"...it won't be as full a house as the one in my hand." Throwing the winning play down on the table.

Raucous reaction flowed freely from Jesus' friends as his head flopped down on the table.

Stef got up and put her arms around his shoulders massaging him gently.

"Cheer up bud." She said rubbing his back.

"We've got a whole month together for me to teach you how to play."


	4. Don't Drive Me Crazy

**A/N: Thanks you all again so much for reviews and the super suggestions - especially to my _Guest_ reviewer for all of those! I will try and do as many as I can put a story to. Could you possible clarify what you mean by the bouncy castle one? I have a vague idea in my head but if you have something specific in mind I'd love to know an example. I have written the booby-trap one and will probably post it tomorrow.**

**Speaking of suggestions - here is the one based on the driving lessons - also suggested by a _Guest. _Enjoy!**

**__****Summary: Jesus and Brandon work out a way to pacify Stef's backseat driving.**

"Jesus you need to slow down on the corners." Stef nagged, flinching nervously. "I've been in car chases slower than this!"

"Probably why you sometimes don't catch them, Mom." He smirked making an instinctive cower but Stef just threw him a glance.

"Yeah well you hit one more squirrel and I'll arrest you on grounds of...WOAH! Watch the kerb Jesus, how many times?" She slapped her hands down from a facial blocking position to her thighs as the car whipped around another corner about 6 inches shy of the side of the road. She had never been an easy passenger, her driving instincts were too responsive to rest easy.

"I was nowhere near it! Will you stop overreacting? My Driver's Ed teacher says I'm fine." He said turning on the radio, partially trying to drown out his Mom's nags.

"Yeah but he used to be a stunt driver, right?" she teased "and I told you twice already...no radio while you're learning!" she flicked it back off to the sound of a familiar groan and her teen biting his tongue in frustration.

"Turning signal!" Stef tutted flicking the stick at the side of the wheel.

"Mom! I was about to do it - will you just let me drive?! Were you this much of a pain with Brandon?"

"Brandon got his father to teach him..." she huffed.

"I can see why..." he mumbled prompting a pinch on his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud honk rang out from the side of the road as Stef ran out to greet her boys.

"Congratulations Jesus! I'm so proud of you! If slightly concerned for the squirrel population of San Diego." Jesus rolled his eyes.

"He drove great Mom, the examiner was really impressed." Brandon added.

"Come on Mom, hop in!" Jesus beamed

"What I don't get to ride shotgun?" She complained prompting Jesus to drive forward a little as she tried to grabbed the handle. "OK, OK! Fine." She took her seat and buckled herself in.

"Check it out Mom!" Jesus passed her back the shiny ID card he now possessed and she beamed proudly.

"Yep. He can buy as many Morning After Pills as he wants now." Brandon quipped before a flick of the ear from behind with the license.

"That's not funny - and Jesus there's a stop sign coming up...really you need to go slower on the approach."

"Mom. This is your warning. I've passed now - please stop with the telling me what to do..._not that you ever will_" he added mumbling under his breath as his brother smirked and Stef began her familiar rant justifying grounds for her overly pedantic interference.

"Nightmare isn't she." Brandon whispered quietly to a scoff from his brother. He then caught his eye with his and flashed them back and forth to the radio. The new driver caught his drift but shrugged a "_really?_" at his older brother who just grew a smile across his lips. Jesus flicked a look in the rearview at his Mom's frowning expression as she reprimanded him further oblivious to what was on his mind.

"Hands at 10 and 2, Jesus. Come on, you're getting sloppy already." She tempted him further.

"She's gonna be mad." Jesus whispered but couldn't help himself reaching for the radio dial.

As both boys bit their tongues to suppress smiles the increasing volume of the radio slowly drowned out the increasingly angry protests coming from behind. Both felt a flick on the ear but ignored it through their giggling.

As the car pulled up to the house the radio cut off with the engine and both turned to a peeved looking mother in the backseat.

"I did warn you." Jesus said smugly. Stef narrowed her eyes.

"You know you may own a license but I still own this car, young man...and your keys!" Her sons looked at each other.

"You'll have to get them off us..." Jesus said plainly. They exchanged a glance before simultaneously hopping out the car and scurrying inside. Stef rolled her eyes as she attempted to follow but realised the child lock had been switched on to slow her down. She sat back and laughed before clambering into the front to escape. "Oh they're going to pay for that." She whispered maliciously to herself glancing over to the car radio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where do you fancy heading, B? Mind if I drive again?" Jesus beamed as the teens swaggered towards the car. They both got in and Jesus put the key in the ignition before hearing a sigh from his brother.

He looked over to find a sticky note between two of his fingers and a defeated look on his face. He also noticed a mass of wires where the radio would usually be. Brandon handed him the note and threw his head back against the headrest of their now shared car.

_"Go a month with no roadkill - then we'll talk._

_Love, Mom x"_

**Well I hope that was up to expected standards.**

**One last thing - does anyone mind if I add a one-shot with my AU character Kasey from my Nerd story? I have one that would be perfect for her. For those who don't read Nerd, she is how I imagine Stef's biological daughter would be (if Brandon had been a twin - it's a bit like how Stef would cope with a mini-Stef) - I'll still keep up the original universe ones too obviously!**


	5. The Things That Growl In The Night

**Here is the booby-trap story - it was suggested by _Guest_ and further requested by _RL13436_ so it seemed a good one to do. I figured I'd have to make the kids a lot younger for it to work as I couldn't really see them doing it as older teenagers. Hope that works for everyone!**

**_Summary: The young Foster children set about protecting their house from monsters and end up making an unfortunate catch_**

"OK Kids – now you behave for your Grandpa while we're away – got it?! If you don't very bad things will happen." Stef stared down authoritatively over her three children. Her 8 year old twins looked up at her, their eyes swelling with fear and her 9 year old son Brandon shuffled skeptically.

"What bad things?" He remarked cynically. Stef lifted an eyebrow.

"You don't want to find out – trust me!" The twins gawped.

"Will something come and get us?! Like a monster or something?" Jesus squealed half excitedly, half terrified at the prospect and Mariana quivered.

"I don't know...but I wouldn't risk it." Stef crouched down and touched his nose lightly prompting a light slap on the back from Lena.

"Don't scare them Stef - you'll put ideas in their head!" She admonished. "Nothing is going to come and get you." She corrected bending down and kissing each of them to say goodbye.

"We'd never let anything take you away." Stef reassured them. "But your Mama can turn into a monster if she wants to." She teased then launching forward and pretending to gobble them up. The twins giggled, albeit slightly nervously and even Brandon flinched a smile. Lena tugged her collar slightly in an effort to hurry her.

"OK big guy, you take care of your brother and sister, got it? It's your job to protect them while we're away!" Brandon nodded and hugged his Mom before they bid their goodbyes and trundled out the door for their night away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brandon! Brandon!" Jesus whispered shaking his brother awake.

"Wh...what? What's happened?!" He mumbled sleepily coming back to the world from his slumber and snapping awake to see his siblings by his bed.

"We can hear something growling!" Jesus said wide-eyed as Mariana gripped tightly to his arm. Brandon sat up and followed the twins out to his door where they poked their head into the hallway. A very vague rumbling could be heard. It then suddenly got louder and the two twins leapt back inside. Brandon rubbed his eyes.

"It's probably nothing – go back to sleep!" He said twitching his head as the noise began again.

"But...but...what if Moms were right about something coming to get us?" Mariana whimpered.

"There's no such thing as monsters...Mom was just playing around" Brandon said sleepily but couldn't help but feel his heart twinge at the sight of the two terrified children before him.

"I tell you what!" He beamed. "Why don't we set a trap? Will that help you sleep?" He puffed out his chest as he embraced his role as protector. The noise temporarily seemed to have subsided.

"Yes!" The twins cried in jubilation and set about scurrying downstairs to await instructions from their noble leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All three Foster children snapped awake at the sound of a splash, a bang, a shout and another crash and immediately ran downstairs to look for their spoils.

One by one they grabbed three pillows and set about beating an embroiled body in a bed sheet as feathers littered the space above them. A discarded washing up bowl lay by the door having spilled a foamy contents about the floor and yellowy footprints from a more concentrated form of dishwashing liquid patterned the skidded path to the mass which had now begun to protest loudly in a voice all 3 kids were familiar with.

At that moment Lena came bundling in the front door and looked at the disaster scene. She skidded slightly on the yellowy liquid but steadied herself on the door frame. The three children stood to attention one by one as the bundle beneath them roared out of the cotton prison that had engulfed it.

Lena looked down to see her partner appear revealing a soaking mess of blonde hair covered with foam and feathers as all three kids jumped back in horror at their expected monster. What they saw was much more terrifying.

"What...the heck...just happened?" Stef gasped breathlessly. Lena stood there open mouthed awaiting an answer. Both sets of condemning eyes turned to the guilty looking children before them.

"We...we...were trying to protect ourselves from the monster..." Jesus whimpered.

"What monster?" Stef cried exasperated.

"The monster making that rumbling sound..." Mariana squeaked.

Stef collapsed into the feathery bed that surrounded her, bursting out a desperate laugh.

"That's your grandfather snoring!" Lena reassured them before throwing an unimpressed glare at a now guilty looking Stef.

"Oops...sorry." Brandon added prompting a narrow eyed look from his Mom.

"OK – kids, all of you get up to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." Lena instructed carefully closing the front door while trying to avoid stepping on any of the liquid. As they disappeared up the stairs she wandered over to tower above to the woman shaped bundle on the floor.

"What? I didn't think they'd believe me!" Stef responded to the accusatory look coming from Lena's face. "Ugh. Fancy giving me a hand up?"

Lena stood over her without breaking her pose.

"I'm sure the boogie man will be here to help you shortly." She said flatly before walking off up the stairs.

Stef flopped back down with a whimper.

**I hope people enjoyed reading that as much as I did picturing it! I have written up _Fosters'_ suggestion of Jesus/Lexi getting caught kissing as it came quite easily but I have a few on the go. Absolutely loving the suggestions so do keep them up and I will try work through them. Just love any feedback though - you're all brilliant. Half tempted to post 2 today as I'm writing them up quite fast. We'll see!**

**By the way, to respond publicly to _ChrisUSA's_ question_ - _No, they don't have to be (and won't all be) Jesus/Stef centric - they are just the most obvious for comedy. I do love writing Stef though, she's by far the most fun/easiest to write so expect her to pop up in most. I will try and do some for other characters though, as long as I think the storyline fits with them! Thank you all so much and keep the feedback coming! :)**


	6. Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

**OK - here is a mixture of two requests/suggestions. One of the other _Guest _suggestions was someone getting locked out after sneaking out and _mcgirl6541 _wanted some rebellious Brandon so I put the two together. Warning - I have not changed the rating but this does have an alcohol theme and if your mind works a certain way there's maybe something suggestive in the middle! It also may be a bit painful if you sympathise with Brandon's situation - which I very much do. Poor lad - but parents can be cruel.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"Stef?" Lena mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing?" She looked over to her wife perched by the window.

"Watching Brandon." she whispered .

"Brandon?" she snapped upright. "Outside? It's 4am!" Lena got up to join her wife in her position overlooking the yard.

"I think he may have snuck out after he came home and can't get back in. I heard his phone ringing about ten minutes ago and when it didn't stop I checked and it was on his night stand next to his keys. The idiot has locked himself out and I think he's too drunk to figure out a way back in" she sniggered slightly delighting in the natural karma taking place.

Lena swatted her but couldn't help smiling also.

Stef's tone barely changed explaining the actions she'd witnessed as if she was narrating nature show. They watched their confused teen stagger from one end of the garden to the other looking for windows or attempting badly to throw stones at them.

"If he breaks our window he'll be paying for it twice over" Lena commented.

"Come on Lena, this is Brandon - and he's clearly wasted. I'm surprised he's even hitting the house!" They blinked as he stumbled over a rock on the lawn and fell flat on his behind.

"Shouldn't we go let him in?" Lena asked taking pity on the poor creature outside. "What if he hurts himself?"

"Oh I'll go get him if he tries to climb anything or wanders too far. I can move at ten times his speed. Besides, it looks like he's settling down. Once he's out he'll be out cold until we decide to wake him up." she indicated with her eyes at his latest movements.

Seemingly in defeat, he crawled over to a sheltered part of the garden and curled up on his side. Within minutes very faint, drunken snores could be heard through their open window.

"Stef, you're not serious?" Lena gasped at her wife's lack of mercy. "You're not gonna let him sleep outside?"

Stef just gave a defensive chuckle. "Come on, it never did me any harm. I once woke up on a golf course in college. It'll do him some good to learn his lesson the hard way. '_If you do stupid things and try and pull one over on your Moms you may be woken up by a lawn mower_.' Or the sprinklers. I haven't decided yet." Stef still maintained her emotionless tone.

Lena was stop in shock. "You are kidding right?" her wife just looked at her blankly. "Don't worry - I'll let you give him a lecture later. After I've finished with him that is." finally she broke her composure with an evil smile.

"Why you're as badly behaved as he is, Stefanie Foster." Lena pretended to scold with a gleam in her eye. They took one more look at their sleeping 17 year old before turning to each other in an embrace.

"You have no idea!" Stef flirted with a smile and went in for a kiss. Lena savoured the lingering moment before pushing her back away.

"If you're decided, which I'm guessing there's no arguing with, then we really need to go back to bed." she instructed "It's incredibly late and if you want to torture Brandon you're gonna need some sleep." she twitched her eyebrow.

"Well I'm not gonna get back to sleep now, not knowing he's outside and I'll be waking him up in a few hours..." she lifted her eyebrows suggestively and the two of them continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brandon groaned as a grinding racket duetted with the throbbing in his head. Blinking, he peeled open his dry eyes wincing from the glare of the morning sun. He lay curled up and tried to spit out some grass but found no moisture in his mouth either. Putting a hand above his face he stirred to identify the source of the noise.

Before him he could make out an expanding silhouette. It got bigger and louder. As his eyes finally began to process more than just light and dark it took an even more daunting form. The sound cut out.

"Morning Brandon!" his Mum chirped.

He was in trouble.

He flopped back on the ground as she toed him with her foot.

"What you doin' out here, B? You fall out the window in the night? Sleepwalk? I'd say you seem hungover but that's not possible seeing as you were sober enough to badly hide that you'd been drinking when you said goodnight at 10pm last night." her tone was cuttingly animated but threatening all at the same time. She threw him a bottle of water and some pills and he fumbled his attempt to catch them.

"I'm not sure I remember..." he admitted with a groan.

"What? You'll need to speak up Brandon, I can't quite hear you." she cheeped loudly bending down to his level, the high pitched noise causing him to wince again. She was enjoying this too much.

"OK Mom, you've made your point..." he growled hoarsely. She leaned back on her haunches and laughed.

"Oh I've not even begun to make my point sweetheart!" she smiled making sure she had eye contact. "Let me fill in the blanks. You snuck out to a party past curfew leaving your phone and keys inside, got absolutely wasted, staggered back, peed behind that bush, had a fight with a squirrel, tried and failed to break some of my windows and have now made a body print in my lawn..." she waited for a response. He didn't have much to say but his look of sleepy confusion said it all. She stroked his hair back affectionately. "Don't worry baby, we'll give you all the cuttingly embarrassing details when you're finished with the grass." she patted his cheek harshly and threw him the key to start the mower and jumped back up to her feet. He flopped back in anguish and she gently nudged him with her toe again.

"Come on B, best get a move on. You don't wanna be late for Lena's lecture. Oh, by the way...you remember we have a hide-a-key, right?" she smirked before wandering back to the house.

"Now, Brandon Foster." she shouted back sternly.

He threw himself up to his elbows and laughed in self pity. He was _never_ drinking again.

**As I said, poor lad. Thanks again for the reviews! Working on the suggestion for Stef pranking Lena and got the Jesus/Lexi kissing one probably ready for tomorrow. Formulating the others!**

**If you want more, keep the suggestions coming - though I am trying to think of my own too for lower on this list of priorities.**


	7. Caught In The Act

**I decided to set this between _Quinceañera_ and_ The Morning After_ in order to keep it K rated and uncomplicated - not that it makes too much difference.**

**This was suggested by _Fosters_ so thanks for that!**

"What if your Moms come up?" Lexi asked as Jesus kissed her neck. "Now they know about us won't they be keeping a closer eye?"

Jesus brushed back her hair and smiled. "You let me worry about that. If I will get in trouble for Mariana I'll certainly get in trouble for you. Besides, I told them you went home already." She bit her bottom lip gently looking deep into his eyes, the danger tempting her forth. A cheeky smile grew across his face and he lunged forward to kiss her again but pulled back teasing her a couple of times before she dragged his mischievous face towards her so his lips had nowhere else to go. He thrust her down onto his bed both of them sitting over the edge and gently working her body down to the inviting pillow below.

At that moment the door swung open and both teens snapped their heads up to identify the intruder. Jesus, messy haired and smeared in lip gloss gasped open mouthed but heaved a sigh of relief as he saw a smirking Jude quietly close the door behind.

Lexi sat up looking sheepish and Jesus threw him a flustered look wiping the pink balm from the edge of his lips.

"Sorry." Jude said through a creased smile.

"Dude really, wanna knock?" Jesus complained.

"To come into my own room?" he questioned cheekily. Jesus sighed.

"Well we're gonna have to have some kind of system, some signal so we know. I mean hey, you never know - you may need the space too in a year or so." the strength of his brotherly instincts overpowering his hormonal frustrations.

Jude giggled more slightly embarrassed at the suggestion.

Lexi smiled. "What's that reaction Jude? There someone we don't know about?" they teased as he averted his gaze and shuffled nervously.

"I think there is" Jesus joked. Jude didn't respond but his cheeks flushed pink and he let another smile escape.

The teen exchanged a knowing smile with Lexi. She swooned silently over his sensitivitiy.

"I tell you what bud, we'll figure out a sign or something." Jude was about to respond but a sound on the stairs caught his attention. "Moms!" he said as he sprung to attention. Jesus and Lexi jumped up in panic before Jude, seeing an opportunity to cement their bond further, put his hands up in adorable authority saying "I got this!" and ducked outside closing the door.

He closed it just as Lena and Stef appeared from the top of the stairs. Both seemed shocked at his presence.

"Jude, what you up to bud? We were coming up to make sure your brother was heading to bed, as should you be by now, we sent you up ages ago."

Jude quivered realising the magnitude of the task he had taken on. He had the best intentions but facing both Stef and Lena made him feel out of his depth - he realised he'd never lied to them before.

"Uh...I was getting a glass of water." he smiled sweetly, badly hiding a guilty look. Both Moms immediately clocked it. They were professionals in the world of teenage fibbing, especially pre-teens.

"So is Jesus in your room?" Stef asked lifting an eyebrow with a hint of menace.

Jude stuttered. "Jesus? Don't know."

It was Lena's turn to play. "You've not seen him? So he's not in there?"

"Not sure." he squeaked.

"Well you were just in there...you remember what he looks like right? Tall, brown hair, swaggers a bit like a monkey when he's in trouble." Stef quipped raising her voice slightly knowing Jesus could probably hear her.

"Sometimes has a girl attached to his face when he's not supposed to." Lena added smiling. The guilt on Jude's face was overwhelming.

"I don't know Lena, I don't think our young friend remembers him. We may need to have a family bonding session Friday night to re-acquaint them. Let's see if he's in here so we can reintroduce them." Jude, powerless to their superior wit, relented as Stef reached right over his shoulder to open the door, playfully covering his forehead with her other palm to exert her blatant authority.

She swung the door open and momentarily exchanged a look with Lena. Jesus sat reading on his bed and looked up innocently.

"Hey Mom, everything OK?" he asked blankly as Stef eyed him suspiciously.

"Just checkin' in..." she said after a pause. "saying goodnight." she scrutinised his calm demeanor.

"What you reading?" she asked.

"Uhm...just some book for school." he said twitching the cover slightly. "Night Mom!" he smiled in exchange for a bigger one from Stef.

She closed the door behind her and turned to Lena. "Jesus is _reading_.." she said to a faux-impressed response from her partner. Jude flicked his eyes between the two seeing his opportunity for escape. "Well I'm..." he began bounding back towards the door but Stef slipped a finger down to gently hook the back of his collar. "What about your water?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

Jude stuttered. " I uh...I'm not really thirsty after all." he went to turn again unable to suppress the growing worry on his face. "Not so fast, we wanna show you something." Lena beamed as he sighed and involuntarily followed Stef's guiding hand behind his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow that was close!" Lexi gasped as Jesus joined her in the bathroom giving her another kiss.

"I think I heard Moms leave, we gotta go _now_." he stole one more before opening the bathroom door to the hallway and poking his head out. He flinched back as standing in front of him were his two Moms waiting and a terrified looking Jude standing between them. They both had their arms crossed.

"Reading?" Stef said unimpressed.

"You've never read a book in your life." Lena added. "Plus you may want to find a more experienced accomplice." Jesus couldn't help but give a defeated smile as he saw the apologetic look on his foster brother's face.

"Sorry." Jesus responded.

"OK - you two downstairs. We need to have a talk about our basic ground rules and what's gonna happen if you break them." Lena put a hand out indicating the way to the stairs.

"...and by talk, we mean painful lecture." Stef quipped as they passed her and followed Lena down. Jude set to move but she pulled him back.

"As for you, young man." his eyes widened in fear as Stef towered above him, both hands on his shoulders. She was vaguely enjoying seeing him squirm in solidarity with Jesus, even though she knew he wasn't really in trouble.

"I'm very pleased that you have brothers now to learn from and look up to and I have no doubt in my mind that Jesus will protect you from anything. Just always remember there's one thing both of you are protected _by_, but neither of you protected _from_..." she raised her eyebrows as Jude did the same.

"Us!" She smiled squinting and Jude gave a guilty giggle. "Now get to bed before we think of a lecture to give you!" She reprimanded patting him hard on the back towards his door and smiled affectionately as she saw him bounce away.

"Oh please, not another one." She sighed to herself once he was out of earshot mocking a sob and going to join the others.

**So yes, wanted to turn it into a bit of a Jude/Jesus bonding fic and Jude feeling settled enough in the family that he would be OK getting into trouble.**** I have a few of these I'm working on as I think their relationship will be quite important in the show - I hope it will be anyway! O**ne is based around Jesus catching Jude trying on one of Mariana's bras - does that sound like it appeals to anyone? The story, not trying on one of Mariana's bras. I don't know where cross-dressing stands with "themes" ratings but I reckon it should still be appropriate for this category as I wouldn't consider it an adult theme. Any strong thoughts/opinions I'd love to know - I don't want to upset anyone. Written Bouncy Castle and Prank ones so will put them up soon. Boyf's family wedding this weekend so may not be as regular updates but will keep writing them! Anyhow, thanks for the love as always!


	8. Not My Style

**OK lovely people! I have returned post-party so here is today's installment. I almost put one out after the wedding but put it this way...I was in a state where I wouldn't want Stef to find me in her garden. This is the second Jude/Jesus bonding fic I was slightly nervous about putting out but with a bit of help from _Liz11o_ I decided to do so. I hope nobody finds it a too heavy for this thread of one-shots and that it's been done to standard! And thanks Liz for the confidence boost and for all of you who responded in the reviews (and those who channel their good thoughts to me by reading and enjoying silently! Anyway, here it is:**

_**Summary: Jesus puts his big brother skills to good use after Jude gets embarrassed**_

Jude had never really been in Mariana and Callie's room before alone but he had come in looking for his sister only to find it vacant. Before he left he noticed a brand new bra of Mariana's lying on the bed. It seemed like some hidden taboo. He had got into trouble for putting on women's clothing before but he couldn't help himself see how it felt having the strap around his chest. At that moment Jesus came bounding in.

"Mari do you..." he paused as a horrified Jude, caught red handed, tried desperately to unbuckle the tight clasp behind him. Jesus just stood speechless as his little brother, crushed with embarrassment he finally free himself and discarded the bra running out of the room. What must Jesus think of him now? He was mortified that his new role model would see him in such a compromising position.

Jesus watched him leave but just stood there gawping.

That night Jude had completely avoided his brother, secluding himself anywhere he wasn't and finding an excuse to leave whenever he came to try and talk to him. He could barely look him in the eye and pretended to be asleep as his brother joined him in their room for bed.

"Goodnight, buddy." he said hopefully, disappointed by the lack of response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jude sat on the sofa reading a comic when Jesus came into join him. He shuffled about to leave but realised quite soon that some drama was unfolding.

Mariana came storming down the stairs. Had he told her? Jude froze with preemptive humiliation.

"Jesus you idiot! I know you have them!" she cried, Jesus sporting an innocent look "have what?" he replied with a smirk.

She looked at Jude clearly unable to say in front of him. "You know!" she said accusingly.

"What? The new lingerie Moms would never in a million years let you wear?" he stirred biting his lip and slightly delighting in her anguish. Mariana went red with anger.

"Jesus! Just tell me where you've hidden it!" she demanded as Lena came in behind her.

"Hidden what? Jesus will you stop torturing your sister! What have you taken?" she glared at her son who just looked at Mariana smugly.

"I dunno, Mariana, what am I supposed have taken?" Mariana huffed trying to find words that would get her brother into trouble but couldn't without throwing herself under the bus. Lena stared at her expectantly.

"Doesn't matter!" she growled before stomping off upstairs. Lena shook her head, eyes wide before disappearing leaving just the two boys in the room.

Jude had formed a vague smile but tried to hide it when he saw Jesus trying to make eye contact.

"Tell you what Jude, you're a braver man than me." Jesus said affectionately causing Jude to turn his attention to him.

"This thing's been driving me crazy!" he quipped pulling his waistbound down slightly to reveal a lacy red brief over the top of his own underwear."

Jude's smile grew almost prompting a small tear as Jesus pretended to remain oblivious to the fact he was trying to comfort him.

Jude finally giggled, and made eye contact with Jesus for the first time since the day before.

"I don't think you're supposed to wear both..." he stated, teasing him.

Jesus feigned shock. "Ohh I see!" he said. "think I may pass on it in the future anyway, I mean each to their own obviously, but they're not really my style." he smiled as Jude diverted direct eye contact again but this time out of pure emotion.

Jesus put his arm over his back. "Don't let anyone make you feel like you don't belong Jude. If they do, I'll kick their butts myself!" Jude nodded and smiled before skipping back upstairs to collect himself.

Just then Lena came in and leaned over Jesus' shoulder.

He looked vaguely embarrassed realising she must have witnessed their tender exchange. She kissed his head and looked at him for a moment.

"You're a good brother Jesus." she smiled.

"I know!" he beamed back arrogantly. She nudged him slightly.

"Same rules apply to you as Mariana tho, no lingerie like that till you're at least 16." she ruffled his hair and liked his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, I'm not sure its really me to be honest!" he laughed. "I think I'll probably just hide them in the glovebox of your car to wind up Mom."

**I hope you enjoyed it - and I hear all the cries for some more girls in the fics! I hear you and I agree 100% so I am working on some. I have written up the great idea about Callie and Wyatt sneaking out for tomorrow and I am thinking about the hair dye suggestion. If anyone has any ideas for the girl characters do share as I'm struggling slightly idea wise! And will still take suggestions for anything!**


	9. Lacy Revenge

**OK, as it's a direct follow on I've sped this one up the list. Requested by _mariska-fan-4-life _as a sequel to yesterday's chapter. I may post another today but if not I'll post the Callie and Wyatt one tomorrow! Hope you enjoy this one - it's a little mean but all's fair in love and war!**

"Get the Garmin, Stef!'; 'Your map skills are useless, Stef!'; 'You've only been a police officer for 15 frickin' years, Stef, but what do you know about...'. What the...?"

Stef interrupted her mumblings as she noticed a glimmer of red lace tucked away in the depths of her wife's glove box. She pulled it out to reveal an unfamiliar pair of panties and her face dropped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you find it? I know you hate using it Stef but I refuse to take yet another "shortcut" through the red light district."

"Well that's apt - don't you have a go at me when I just found these in your car! Care to explain?" Stef urged sternly, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What?" Lena looked as she whipped the lingerie out of her pocket. "Oh for goodness sake - I'm gonna kill him!" she frowned before continuing to fiddle around the kitchen.

"Kill who? The Victoria Secret Fairy? Lena! Whose are these? They're sure as heck not mine!" Although deep down Stef wouldn't believe Lena could ever cheat, her blasé attitude only served to rile her more.

Lena stood up offended and stared her wife straight on.

"Right Stef, because between raising our 5 kids and my full time job I have time to buy sexy lingerie for my secret affair!" She threw her hands down.

Stef stuttered in confusion. "Then what happened?!"

Lena smiled and walked over to her. "Well, a little under ten years ago we decided to take in two troublesome orphans!"

"You have got to be kidding me?! These are Mariana's?! In our car?! How could you not tell me? I'm gonna strangle her with them!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on Mari?" Jesus bustled into her room after returning home to a huge screaming match. He found her, tears streaming down her face and angrily throwing clothes into a bag.

"How could you go this far Jesus? How could you do this to me? They're sending me off!" she cried in angry confusion.

Jesus stood there stunned. "What? Who? Why? What's it got to do with me?"

"Moms! They found where you hid that stupid lingerie and now they think I've been joyriding with some secret boyfriend! They said they've had enough and are sending me off to a girls school!"

Jesus looked like he'd been smacked in the face. "That's ridiculous! Mama knew...I mean...why would they do that?I mean they were pissed when they found out about me and Lexi...but...I don't understand?!"

"Jesus, this doesn't concern you, go to your room."

Stef bundled in authoritatively with Lena close behind. Both had faces like thunder.

"Mom..but...this is stupid, I put them there! You know I did Mama! I don't understand!"

"Sorry Jesus, we're not buying it - your Mom made me realise you'd tricked me. This wouldn't be the first time you've gone out of your way to try and save Mariana. We've had enough! It's the final straw!" Lena added.

"I hate both of you! I can't believe you have so little faith in me!" Mariana screeched. As their Moms rolled there eyes.

Jesus flapped his head between the two parties in desperation. He couldn't believe his prank had led to this.

"Mom, please! I'm begging you, don't do this - I'll do anything!" he pleaded grabbing his Mom's arms.

"Anything?" she stared at him directly in his puppy dog eyes. "Ok - well if you'll do anything...you can read this note out to your sister."

He grabbed the piece of paper from her, exasperated, and turned to read it.

"I'm sorry for taking your lingerie and...trying to do something as stupid as getting one over...on Mom." he sighed putting his face in his hands. "That was really mean." he said blankly still partially in shock as Mariana and Lena began to giggle.

Slowly Stef produced the lacy culprit from her pocket and put them over Jesus' head.

"Never prank a prankster Jesus." she whispered smugly in his ear before kissing him and ruffling his hair. He finally let out a laugh, more in relief than anything else, and removed his improvised head gear.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" he complained. "I felt so guilty!"

"Ho! But no guilt about trying to make me think your Mom was having an affair? Nice to know where your allegiance lies young man!" she said slapping his arm and laughing herself. "Now go do the dishes or something before I decide to parade you around the neighbourhood with them on your head as a reminder as to who's in charge!" she smiled and he left shaking his head with a laugh.

"Muahaha!" Stef joked going over to Mariana. "You were fabulous sweetheart!" she said pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her head.

"At least I could finally get him back!" she laughed. "and now I also know what may happen if I forget to collect underwear that's been strewn around after a careless affair."

"Ha! Don't you forget it young lady." Stef kissed her head again throttling her slightly with her arm.

"Mom, can I get my um...things back - now this is sorted and all and I helped you get your revenge."

"Of course you can babe" she said dangling them out in front of her before retreating them back as she went to grab them.

"I'll wrap them up for your 16th birthday as a present from your deluded younger self."

**Thank you all for the reviews - keep the ideas coming and I'll try my best to keep producing!**


	10. Rock'n'Roll

**OK - here's a Callie based oneshot for all the folks calling for girl action. This was suggested by _FostersLover -_ though of course like most of my stories it's very Stef centric too!**

"Just saying goodni...has Callie already gone to sleep?" Stef added with a whisper as she noticed the unusual darkness of the room and the lump in Callie's bed.

"Uhm...yeah. She was really tired. Night!" Mariana said before quickly turning over and putting out her lamp. A little too quickly.

Stef furrowed her brow and came a little further into the room.

She shifted a look to Mariana who had turned her head away to avoid eye contact.

Stef walked over to Callie's side table and switched the light on.

Mariana closed her eyes bracing herself for the imminent reaction.

"_'Guess I'm busted. Don't worry about me, I've just gone out. Will be back before 2'_" Stef read calmly from a note retrieved atop a body-shaped stack of pillows. "Mariana, where has Callie gone to?" her voice still stern but with a hint of intrigue.

Mariana stayed firmly still pretending to be asleep. She felt a thud on her back as a pillow landed on her from the throwing arm of her Mom.

"I'm less likely to believe you fell asleep that fast than I am that the pillow I just threw at you is actually Callie. Now once again, where is she?" she uttered menacingly now standing only inches away from Mariana's bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is a new one." Stef said emerging from her doorway to a sat up in bed Lena. She handed her the note.

"Finally managed to extract from Mariana that she's at a concert with Wyatt. Pillows in the bed, who ever falls for that?" she laughed brushing her hair back behind her shoulders.

"Rebelling teens leave notes now? Callie is such a mini-Mom!" Lena sighed laughing slightly. "Well I guess we better sit up to collar her when she returns." She smiled at her wife while returning the note.

"I've got a better idea..." Stef said, an ominous grin growing across her face.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Oh no Stef, really?"

"Please, please let me go Mama!" she pleaded in an exaggerated teenage tone. "Apparently I'll be back before 2!" she bound over to Lena's position on the bed in mock excitement and ended her journey with a kiss.

Lena laughed. "Fine! But don't scar the poor kids!" she chimed pushing her off the bed and as a sign of her consent.

"Oh that's exactly what I intend to do!" she chimed bouncing off to her chest of drawers.

"Where's my rock gear?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you dragged me to this dive! This band better be worth it if I'm risking getting busted for it!" Callie said as her and Wyatt shuffled through the crowd.

He put his arms around her from behind.

"Trust me! They're amazing live. I don't know why you snuck out anyway, your Moms would have been persuaded to push your curfew back. I'd have just had to do the dishes a few more times!" he smiled before kissing her ear. She turned and put her hands on his chest as he cradled her neck. "Yeah for like a whole month!" she said before planting her lips on his and he pulled her closer.

"Would the two young lovers playing tonsil hockey in the mush up pit please make their way to the bottom of the stage please?"

Callie and Wyatt snapped attention to the familiar voice coming from the PA. They located the source as Stef dressed in a torn t-shirt and with clearly rushed dark make-up on. She had one hand on the shoulder of a tough looking bouncer who had clearly given her access and the other cupping the microphone.

"Oh I think we may be doing a lot of dishes..." Callie said with a horrified yet intrigued voice.

"That's right Callie Foster - it's past your bedtime." she beamed as Wyatt buried his head in Callie's hair. Callie winced realising she had been utterly defeated. Various drunken cheers and laughter was emerging from the other concert goers as well as a few wolf whistles as Stef swaggered her way off the stage to where she had ordered Callie to meet her.

The teens sighed and slumped their way over as Stef greeted them looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Thanks for your note, I haven't been to one of these things since the 80s. It's a good opportunity for me to show you some of my moves though!" she said breaking into a half skank/half head banging routine as the kids turned their heads embarrassed. More members of the crowd delighted in Stef's performance. "Come on guys, join in! That's what you're meant to do at these things right? Dan the bouncer said I could go up on stage with the band later and teach some of the kids how to do it."

"OK, OK we get it! We're sorry. Excruciatingly sorry." Callie said wincing again as Stef danced around her. "Now can we please just go home?" she pleaded barely daring to look at Stef through her fingers.

"Oh babe the night's only just begun! What time did you say you'd be back? 2?" she shouted over the cheering crowd and the opening chord of the band.

This was going to be a long night.

**Looks like a lot of cries for twin-fics. I have merged some of the ideas (calls for pranks, funny nakedness and general twinness) and seeing if I can do maybe a couple of linked chapters as a combination of these (while trying to keep it K+). Either way - keep the suggestions coming - it always helps the quality I can write! Will be doing some of the older suggestions in the meantime but I promise we will have more twin ones soon - and thanks so much for all the lovely reviews and suggestions!**


	11. King Of The Castle

**Trying hard to process all of the ideas I'm getting but do keep them coming as sometimes I can rattle some off quickly while I try and work out how to do the others. I may do a 3-chapter prequel (though each a contained one shot) to Chapter 2 - Under Pressure based on the request for the beginning of that dares game. Does that sound like it appeals to anyone? Basically 3 separate Mariana/Jesus dares - and I am working on some more Callie one-shots too. Anyway, back to today's:**

**This one was inspired by a _Guest _suggestion last week and I altered it slightly. **

"Thanks so much for letting us use your house Stef, the painting was meant to be finished by now but you know what these workmen are like - and we couldn't postpone Cody's party!"

Stef smiled at her friend. "Don't even mention it - besides it'll be great to have some kids running around the house again." at that moment Jesus skidded past her. She grabbed his shirt causing him to stumble and pulled him back up straight. He looked at her blank expression and opened his mouth to defend himself but just looked up the stairs as Mariana came bounding down cursing him.

"Can you go 5 minutes without doing something you shouldn't be?" Stef reprimanded before freeing what she assumed was Mariana's phone from his hand, tutting, and handing it back to her. Mariana just thumped her brother in the back and stomped off. He gave an apologetic smile at Stef's unimpressed glare. She flicked her eyebrows towards the back door and he ran off.

Her friend smiled seemingly having enjoyed the irony. "I mean, ones small enough for it to be cute. Not troublesome 13 year olds." Stef smiled exhaustedly to the backdrop of her friend's laugh.

Before another word could be said Jesus came bounding back in. "Mom - there's a freakin' bouncy castle in our yard!" he chimed and Stef rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, I told you. Janet's having Cody's party here tomorrow."

"We figured that as we had it for the weekend you guys may as well be able to use it tonight too" Janet smiled as Jesus beamed a smile of a kid much younger than he was.

"Seriously?" he quizzed, his grin growing.

"Yes - we decided you should get it out of your system now so you don't end up crushing any kids tomorrow! But break it and you're solely responsible for entertaining 25 small children all afternoon - got it?"

He nodded turning back towards the door.

"And don't do anything..." she shouted as the door slammed behind his disappearing figure. "...stupid."

"Enjoy them now!" Stef smiled pouring Janet a glass of wine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is going to be _awesome_!" Jesus said excitedly as his friend fiddled with a video camera.

"We've been needing a good stunt for the channel - this one could go viral!" the other teen exclaimed sizing up the shot. "Hey, shouldn't you put your helmet on?"

"Good thinking!" Jesus responded. "That way we can attach the POV camera too!" both nodded as he ran in to get his helmet.

"OK - we're good to go!" Jesus shouted tightening the strap below his chin. Just then Brandon appeared. "Jesus?! You're not seriously going to board off the roof? Moms are gonna kill you!"

"Chill Brandon, I've got my helmet on!"

"Are you frickin' kidding me?!" Mariana shouted apparently loud enough to trigger Stef's immediate attendance.

She exploded at the sight.

"Jesus Foster! Get off that roof NOW! Are you insane?!"

"That's what I'm doing Mom! Relax."

"Relax?! Youre on the roof! You either climb down now _NOT_ on that skateboard or you better stay up there...Jesus...JESUS!" she howled covering her eyes as her son made his descent making a run up using the only flat portion of the tiles. He curled his legs up to grab the edge of his board and flying off the house into the soft inflatable below. His discarded board dropped over the side just before landing.

"That was pretty cool..." Brandon stated before Stef clipped his arm and stormed over to her younger son now bobbing up and down with a huge grin. It quickly faded as he spotted Stef approaching, curses and threats flying from her lips. He crawled back into the corner trying to find balance and trying to get as far away from his enraged mother as possible.

"Mom I'm fine - see, nothing happened to me!" he pleaded retreating back further as Stef leaped on to the bouncy castle herself charging towards him.

"Nothing_ happened_ to you?! Do you have any idea what could have happened if you'd lost your balance?"

The exchange would have been terrifying for any of the siblings watching were it not for it being exchanged between a series of alternating springs up and down on a wobbling fortress.

"I had my helmet on Mom!" Jesus protested bounding up in the air, his landing jolting Stef forward.

"Well you better keep it on 'cause I'm gonna knock some sense into you. Hard!" she cried leaping in an attempt to throw him off his footing. Limbs flailing they scrambled until Stef finally managed to grab hold of his leg and dragged him into a hold. Face down in the rubber he let out a yelp and Stef released him maintaining firm hold of his helmet and pulling them both from the unsteady hills of yellow and red.

Amid her clutch Jesus managed to wriggle off the camera and chuck it to his gawping friend to collect the footage. He then freed the buckle, temporarily breaking off from the grasp. Being too quick for him, Stef dropped the helmet and clinched the scruff of his shirt behind his neck. He yelped again as she pulled him into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sit down, Jesus." Stef glared as she caught him attempting to dismount the stool in the corner of the room. Small children bustled around and she busied herself removing various cling film wrappers and tin foil from dishes.

"Mom, this is stupid." He moaned shuffling back onto his seat.

"Well I can't argue with your familiarity with stupid." she stated blankly. "And there's no point complaining, you're not leaving my sight." he slumped back as a small boy ran in.

"Why is Jesus sitting there, Ms Foster?" he asked sweetly. "Is he in a time out?"

"Yes, and he will possibly be in one for the rest of his natural life" she quipped humourlessly as the little boy gawped and ran off. Jesus rolled his eyes.

"You can't seriously keep me here all day!" he whined again.

"I'll keep you here for as long as it takes you to understand the difference between a roof and the ground, young man! Seriously, you risk your neck like that again I'll break it myself!"

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose? Besides, that would hardly make a decent video." he murmured.

"I don't know about that..." Brandon said walking in with his phone.

"Jordan uploaded the video and it's already stuck on the 301+. Almost all the comments are about Mom kicking your butt. She's now "Bouncing Psycho Mom"." Brandon laughed showing Stef the video to a confused reception.

"Who actually watches that rubbish?" she asked rhetorically as Jesus got up to sneak a look.

"Uh-uh, park it Mister." He slumped back with a sigh.

"Mom!" Mariana burst in. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have your Mom as an internet meme?!" Word travels fast. Stef pulled a face. "I don't even know, nor would I want to know what that is." she scoffed.

"You're gonna have to start Tweeting or something now, Mom" Brandon joked. "For the fans!"

"As if!" she snarked. "That's much more Lena's kind of thing."

**Although I only saw the odd episode, once I thought of the Jesus stunt storyline I vaguely remembered seeing an episode of WOWP like that which is where the internet idea must've subconsciously come from. I thought of changing it but decided I'd keep it purely to hat-tip a reference Teri Polo's Technophobia and Sherri Saum's endless battle - and as a little gift for _TheTBone_. **

**Thanks for reading ****and for all the reviews/suggestions and keep them coming!**


	12. Do As I Say, Not As I Do

**OK - I am about to start a little bit of a Prank mini-series really as I've had so many requests for them. A while ago I had a request for Stef pranking Lena from _Liz11o_ and as that was the first it seems right to do it first! This is just a fluffy one from a time the kids were a bit younger. After this one I will have a series of 3 prequels to "Under Pressure" (which was Chapter 2) which will each be the results of a different prank played by Jesus and Mariana in the game of dares that led to that - that was requested by _starophie _(kind of). I hope this is OK with everyone! I will try and write some non-prank related stories for after that but I figure I should do them all one after the other to keep it flowing. I also need some time to think up the others!**

"Mom! Mom!" Jesus chirped with a broad smile on his face. The ten year old sported a fancy badge in an over-size pocket on his shirt. Stef lifted an eyebrow and clocked the expectant expressions on the faces of her other two children. She subtly studied Jesus' pose and put one hand below the badge and one by his other hand hidden in his pocket.

"Wow! That is very..._pretty_!" She shouted as he shrieked with joy as she overpowered the spray control hidden in his hand and redirected the small water stream to flood his face. The other kids erupted with laughter and Stef put his head in a playful headlock rubbing the water around his face.

"Rule number one kiddo, don't ever prank a prankster. They will either have seen it before or they will get you back ten times worse." She smilled ruffling his hair and releasing him from the excitement.

"You don't play pranks, Mom!" Mariana beamed prompting a shocked expression from Stef.

"Are you kidding me?" Brandon's father and I used to prank each other _all_ the time. You get it from spending time at the police academy.

"No way!" Jesus gasped. "But police don't do fun stuff?"

"Oh you have no idea, my friend. I know them all." She looked around the room shiftily as all three kids gawped at her expectantly. "Watch this – and if anybody says _anything_ I will get you back for it. Just wait!" The three of them nodded enthusiastically as Stef headed over to a basket of odds and ends and pulled out a rubber band. Carefully checking that Lena was nowhere in sight, she wrapped it around the trigger of the sprayer in the sink. She then quickly got to her seat at the table and put her finger over her lips to her kids. She tickled Mariana slightly who was struggling to hide her excitement and all three did their best to suppress their giggling.

"Evening everyone!" Lena bound in the kitchen and went to kiss her partner.

"Hey love, how was your day?" Stef smiled innocently maintaining a flawless cover.

"Good thanks – and Jesus, I hear you were very well behaved at school today!" He smiled bashfully.

"Good job buddy!" Stef winked at him. "And the rest of you too no doubt! No-one in this family could be accused of any mischief." She stuck her tongue out slightly, eyes wide and was greeted by 3 excited grins all in on their shared joke. Mariana covered her mouth to stop an audible laugh.

"Hey Lena, honey, could you fill the water jug? I forgot to!" Stef asked calmly

"Sure thing," she agreed obliviously and went to the sink.

As she turned the tap a stream of water fired right up into her face drenching her frizzy locks as well as the entire area around as she attempted to block it with her palm. She finally got her hand to the tap as the rest of the room erupted with laughter. She wiped her face and licked her lips letting out a humourless laugh and turned to throw Stef a cutting glare as she cowered through tears of laughter. Jesus and Brandon had almost fallen on the floor rolling and Mariana could barely see through her own tears. Stef began to shuffle as Lena removed the band from the hose of the sink.

"Stef." She said plainly.

"I'm sorry babe," she snorted. "I was just trying to show the kids how to pull off a proper prank." she just about made out through her laughter.

Lena huffed out a smile. "Oh I wasn't going to have a go, I was just going to say this..." Pinging the now freed rubber band in her partner's face she quickly freed the hose from the sink and pulling Stef towards her she fired the freezing liquid down the back of her shirt and all over her face.

With her superior strength it didn't take much for Stef to free the hose from her clutches and turn attentions to the laughing children, spraying each of them in turn to mixed reactions of glee and submissive horror.

Eventually things calmed and dinner was put on hold as towels were dispensed and basic drying took place.

Once things were quieter Lena took the opportunity to avoid setting this as a precedent for future behaviour.

"OK so that was a bit of fun before, but pranks are not to become the norm, understood?" the three kids all nodded in affirmation.

"Don't worry Lena, they know this was just a one off." Stef responded.

"I was talking to you!" she said with a glare as the kids began to giggle at Stef's guilty look.

"Anyone playing pranks will be in big trouble!" Lena made perfectly clear amid some mimicking from Stef which didn't go unnoticed.

"So why isn't Mom in trouble?" Jesus stirred with a big grin.

Lena flickered a smile as Stef quickly switched to an innocent and slightly offended look.

"Oh your Mom will be paying for it later - trust me!"

**Thanks for all the reviews as always and as always requests are welcome. I love all your suggestions! I'm struggling a bit for imagination with situtions for the girls - any suggestions of this type would be fandabbydozy!**


	13. Double Dares Part 1: Birthday Suits

**You wanted nakedness, you wanted pranks, you wanted twins - here is _Double Dares_ Mini-Series Part 1!**

"Jesus...what are you doing exactly?" Mariana stood overlooking her towel clad brother.

"Uhm...well..." he stuttered.

"Foster lost a bet!" his friend Jordan sparked up. "He has to board naked down the road and back."

Mariana rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you just get reamed for streaking at school?" Callie asked nonchalantly.

Jesus blushed.

"He's lost a couple of bets recently..." his friend Jordan laughed.

"Well good luck..." Mariana said "Not sure how much more naked you Mama can take." The two girls turned and stood staring at a stalling Jesus.

"Um...are you guys not...going inside?"

His two sisters looked at each other and smiled back at him as a clear sign they weren't.

"Ugh...fine...here goes."

He boarded up to the edge of the sidewalk cowering slightly as he peeked for any oncoming traffic before dropping his towel and boarding as fast as he could down the street doing his best to cover his modesty while controlling his boarding at the same time. His three spectators laughed as they ran to confirm he went the full distance and wait for his return. His sisters, turning their heads to avoid seeing the full extent of his return, noticed a slightly more daunting sight of their Moms car pulling up.

"Well this is gonna be awkward..." Callie remarked. Mariana closed her eyes as Lena, Brandon and Stef came out of the car sporting a mixture of reactions.

Upon noticing his new audience Jesus attempted to block parts of himself from view and lost his balance causing him to come flying off his board in spectacular fashion but grab it just in time to use it as a shield.

Turning a bright shade of pink he stood there gawping before simply sporting a guilty smile. His siblings and friend giggled away in mutual embarrassment and hilarity while his Moms eyed him disapprovingly without saying a word.

Finally after a few excruciatingly long moments Stef spoke.

"Jordan, go home." she chirped as his friend scurried off. She then turned to her son.

"Really?! Again? Get your naked butt inside my house."

Speechless he ducked past them as Lena threw his discarded towel at him.

"That's what she said..." smirked Brandon prompting a clip from Stef.

"What you hitting me for? I'm not the one whose been running around naked all week." Brandon laughed defensively as Stef rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault!" Jesus protested turning back to Brandon "I have evil friends!" he said wrapping himself up.

"OK - inside." Stef hurried him in with a few pats on his back.

Lena glared at her giggling teens as they all returned inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe you did that!" Mariana laughed bounding onto Jesus' bed. "Mama's face was priceless!" she teased him as he blushed again with a laugh.

"Well what can I say, I like living dangerously!" he smiled proudly. "I guess I got all the party genes."

Mariana slapped him lightly on the knee. "Hey I can have fun!" she protested in defense.

"Right, Mariana! When have you ever done anything remotely daring?" he teased.

"Hey, we've played dares before! It just usually ends up with Moms getting one over on us before it's begun."

"Well, maybe it's time we did again...now we're older and smarter. All pranks." Jesus nudged her goadingly. "...unless you're scared?"

She stared him down. "You just got caught skateboarding naked and now you're saying you want to challenge be to a game of dares?"

"Well...it's a long summer. We have to find something to do..." he smiled. "Besides, it'd be your go first, prove you're up to it!" he taunted her further.

"Fine! Anything you can do I can do better!" she smiled proudly. "Hit me."

"OK...I have the perfect one..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brandon turned off the shower and went to reach for the towel round the steamy wall surrounding him. Unable to feel it he poked his head out. He realised fast that his towel and clothes were gone.

"Jerks!"

He banged on both of the adjoining doors to the bedrooms but they were both blocked leaving only the path through the hallway.

"I'm gonna kill you Jesus!" He banged loudly on his brother's door. It wasn't far to his room but he'd have to run and he had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Covering himself with one of the bathroom mats as best he could, he unlatched the lock and poked his head out. All was clear as he made the dash but as he made it to the corner he bumped into Callie who shrieked in shock and put her hand over her eyes.

"I uh...sorry." she giggled, her shout alerting a nearby Stef and Lena to poke their head out into the hallway. Giggling could be heard from Mariana and Jesus clearly listening from an unknown room. Brandon had backed against the wall and was stuttering in embarrassment.

His moms looked at each other averting their eyes and Lena instinctively got a towel from their room and threw it to him.

"Remember when our kids used to wear clothes?" Stef remarked. "I miss those days." she said walking off with Lena rolling her eyes and following behind.

"I'm arresting the next person I find naked!" she shouted jokingly through the house. "That doesn't apply to you Lena." she added quietly prompting a slap on the back with a "Stop it!" as they disappeared.

Jesus emerged from his room to an angry glare from Brandon.

"Don't look at me!" he smirked.

**_Double Dares Mini-Series Part 2 Preview: Jesus decorates an angry neighbour's garden gnomes._**

_**'The two of them ran as fast as they could as they heard the battle cry of the dog behind.'**_


	14. Double Dares Part 2: Oh GNome You Didn't

**Here's part 2! I can never seem to help these turning into Stef/Lena fics but I've kept the twins at the root! I've actually added a bonus part to this mini-series so that we can have a revenge chapter and one with more of the twins (the victims always seem to get more story time). Anyway - hope you enjoy.**

"This is never going to work!" Jesus complained.

"Don't tell me the great Jesus is now the one chickening out from the dares war!"

"But if I get busted doing this one..." Jesus stuttered "...I mean last summer...MacPherson's yard...the Christmas lights...his dog...and Mom made me...it was...ugh...and it's past curfew...!" He closed his eyes seemingly recalling the horror of consequences of the past misdemeanours.

"Oh please, we'll be a half hour. No one will notice! Take it or leave it Jesus but this would mean you're bailing at the first hurdle..." Mariana smarmed over him. "Besides, he's an absolute jerk to all of us - even Moms can't stand him. He asks for it!"

"Fine...but If that dog chews of my leg..."

"Just do it!" Mariana pushed him forward.

He cleared his throat and gathered a bag of various paraphernalia. Quietly he produced several pairs of cheap underwear they had acquired from a store and began to dress the small patches of garden gnomes placing them in various compromising positions. He danced around them avoiding triggering the devices he had sussed out had been placed to discourage such activities and skilfully he paused and ducked whenever one of the lamps would attempt to expose his behaviour. He shook his head in disbelief that he was back here again after the last time when he had had such a narrow run in with MacPherson's vicious Rottweiler.

Waiting until the lights had dimmed again he then delicately produced some rolls of toilet paper and finished his work draping the house in the cheap, papery ribbons.

At the final roll he tripped over the hosepipe causing a clamour as he fell into a watering can. Mariana froze as she heard the chilling barking coming from inside the house soon followed by a light.

Jesus swore and clambered back to his feet darting towards his sister already scarpering away. He dived over the hedge not even attempting to avoid setting off more porch lights. The two of them ran as fast as they could as they heard the battle cry of the dog behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A thundering bang echoed through the Foster household and a bleary eyed Stef made her way to the door.

"Coming...coming..." she groaned as Mariana and Jesus ducked behind the wall. Timing their ascent carefully, and both having removed their shoes, they artfully snuck round to escape back upstairs.

Stef opened the door and sighed immediately. The ferocious dog gave a single bark sharply making her lurch back but unaffected she looked at the red faced old man in a plaid dressing gown stood before her.

"Mr MacPherson." She groaned. "Never had you pegged for booty calls." She quipped rubbing her eyes and throwing a look of disgust as the slobbering dog before her.

"Your damn kids are running riot in my yard again!" He snarled.

Stef closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "Are you sure?" She asked emotionlessly. "Did you see them or are you just doing the rounds?"

"I'm going round the ones with the criminal records." He grumbled.

She looked at him deeply. "So no, you didn't see them." She interpreted.

"I didn't need to see them to know! Why else would Wringer follow their scent here?"

"Habit." She murmured grumpily under her breath as Lena emerged from the stairs causing temporary distraction. She acknowledged her before turning back to him. Their grumpy neighbour subconsciously shuffled in discomfort seeing the two women, pyjama clad, standing side by side. Being used to his familiar rejection of her lifestyle, Stef simply continued. "My kids are in bed Mr MacPherson - I turned their lights out myself. There are a dozen kids in this neighbourhood and Lord knows you've made enough enemies."

Lena nudged her wife as the old man looked to flare up at her comment.

"I just poked my head in now - all of them are asleep. I don't quite know what has happened but our kids are all present and correct. Now if you don't mind, it's the middle of the night." Lena gave a forced smile.

"Yes, we'd quite like for you to allow us to go back to bed." Stef added putting her arm around Lena with an even more deliberate smile to delight a little more in his discomfort. Lena pinched her back subtly.

Huffing and puffing the neighbour fidgeted with the leash now attached to his dog. He shoved a throbbing finger into their faces.

"If I find any evidence...all of my gnomes! Vandalised! I tell you what I'm going to...well...I'll catch them one of these days you know! Honestly! Give 'em a good hiding" He turned and walked off further muttering to himself. "A police officer and a schoolteacher. Raising miscreants..."

Stef closed the door and looked at Lena. "What do you reckon?"

"I reckon our kids are asleep and that is all we know...if that homophobic bigot can't keep his gnomes under control then..." she broke into a small giggle.

"Oh so it's OK for you to make fun of him but not...?" Stef teased defensively as Lena began to rub her nose against her wife's smiling in an attempt to silence her.

"You know you can't just kiss me every time you know I'm ri..." she kissed her again before Stef swatted her away but unable to not smile.

"Well it's OK when I do it - I have tact." Lena smiled smarmily before swanning off back to bed, Stef shaking her head behind. Before they returned Stef noticed Jesus' discarded shoes by Mariana's by the back door, both caked in mud. Nudging Lena to obtain her attention they exchanged looks.

Quietly Stef bobbed in to Jesus' room and went over to his bed. Jude was sound asleep but Jesus inadvertently jumped rolling over as he noticed her presence.

Momentarily he seized up and tried to sleep but it was too late to pretend otherwise.

Stef sat down on his bed and poked him.

"You've not by any chance been hanging out with any gnomes this evening have you? I mean I wouldn't have asked but your sleeping performance is hardly Oscar worthy..." She smiled expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Dunno what you're talking about Mom..." He smiled back innocently.

Her eyes narrowed and she scrutinised his face for a few moments in the dark.

"OK." She said leaning forward to kiss his head. As she pulled off she lingered by his ear.

"But be warned, if anything emerges that means I have to apologise to that dinosaur I will feed you to that dog myself, got it?" She whispered, forcefully squeezing his shoulder and brushing his hair back. He smiled and nodded watching her leave. He sighed and fell back into his bed.

At least it was Mariana's turn next. He'd get her back by playing in even more dangerous territory. One of their Moms.

**_Double Dares Mini-Series Part 3 Preview: Lena and Stef's time alone is jeopardised_**

_**"Well, if these pranks are anything to go by I wouldn't be surprised if they parachute down any minute." She threw her keys on the side.**_

**(Shameless plug - I have a new story out, "Escape From The Charming Craftsman", if anyone is interested. It's set in Nerd AU with Kasey and Stef...it was basically an excuse for me to write 3 full chapters of Stef/Kasey winding each other up)**


	15. Double Dares Part 3: And - relax!

**Here is Part 3! I am not up on my rap so fill in the lyrical blanks!**

"Now who's chickening out? It's not even dangerous - they'll probably blame me!" Jesus sat taunting his sister, staunchly arms folded.

"But it's so mean! Why are mine always to family members?" she complained.

"Because they're funnier and less scary!" he said laughing.

"Less scary? You don't think Mama's reaction to this will be scary?"

"Oh come on! It's harmless. So her phone goes off a few times. Where's she gonna be? The grocery store?" he smiled imagining the scene.

"You realise we'll be busted after this? You're going to get it too..." Mariana huffed.

"But we'll go down laughing..." he smirked, "OK so she'll be a little mad but Mama's got as much a sense of humour as anyone! And remember the song snippets have to be cringingly explicit!"

"Oh fine, fine, fine!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK kids, we'll be back in a few hours..." Lena shouted as her and Stef grabbed keys and headed towards the door.

"Wait Mama, your phone." Mariana called out with a slight quiver.

"Oh, thanks honey." Lena smiled kissing her head.

"So where you guys off to?" Jesus beamed.

"Mama is dragging me along to a yoga class." Stef moaned

Mariana and Jesus exchanged a look.

"Oh quit whining! You'll feel better for it after, I promise. I want everyone to behave themselves, ok?!"

"Yeah, don't do anything Mama wouldn't do!" Stef added.

"Yeah, the same applies to you, Mrs!" Lena teased pushing Stef out the door.

Mariana closed her eyes guiltily and saw Jesus smirk clutching the remote at the other end of the sofa. She gave him a hard kick which only made him laugh more. Her guilt didn't last long however as she too broke into a smile about how their mischief would develop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And...Downward Facing Dog" the peaceful voice echoed around the room as the room full of meditating women switched into the appropriate pose. Lena breathed deeply along with the rest of her yoga classmates. Stef smirked.

"I know a good doggy position..." she whispered as Lena gave her a kick as they shuffled round.

The yoga teacher teacher glared at them prompting Lena to admonish Stef.

"Will you stop for just 5 seconds! This is meant to be relaxing!"

"How can I relax with all these hot women around in stupid poses?" she whispered back trying to fold her body into the latest pose that had been called.

Lena closed her eyes trying to concentrate but also trying to stop a giggle. "Stop it!" she said clipping Stef.

"This is a place of tranquility and non-violence, Lena." She mocked, "You're going to break your aura with all that negativ..._ow_"

"I'll break your aura of..."

"A reminder ladies, this is a place of tranquility" the instructor reprimanded them both glaring hard at the couple.

"See Lena...you're disrupting the..."

"Stef...one more word and you're sleeping on the couch." Stef bit her lip and closed her eyes with another smirk.

Silence returned to the room before a chilling chorus of explicit rap music erupted from the bag between the two women.

"Stef!" Lena scolded as Stef opened her eyes and looked blankly.

"What?! It's not mine...it's coming from your bag!" Lena looked down in confusion as her purse vibrated the music getting louder. She pulled the phone out and apologised to her muttering classmates. There was a mixture of annoyance and giggling surrounding them.

"Since when did you get a raunchy ringtone?" Stef whispered through a laugh

"I have...how...what has happened to my phone?" She managed to silence the noise but her face screwed up in confusion.

Stef chuckled. "Honey, whatever you listen to is fine by me, you don't have to pretend..." Lena cut her off with a swat.

"No - look, my phone it's in turkish or something..." she shoved the phone into Stef's face. She let out another laugh. "I have no clue how to get to the alarm screen!"

"Ha! The little devils!" Stef scolded her absent children before the yoga instructor towered above them.

"Ladies...I really don't want to have to ask you again." she whispered sternly.

"I am really sorry, it seems our kids have been messing with my phone..."

"Can you teach us the 'Child Ass Kick' position?" Stef said with faux-seriousness in exchange for two aggressive glares.

"Hopefully it won't happen agai..." Lena was cut off this time by the rap in Blurred Lines. Stef closed her eyes trying hard not to laugh as the nostrils of the instructor flared.

"Maybe it's best if we..."

"Yep..."

The two women gathered their things and made their way to the door Lena slapping Stef on the back one more time to stop her school girl giggling.

"You are unbelievable!" Lena said firmly as Stef fully exploded into laughter now they were out of the confines of the hall.

"Oh come on Lena, it's a pretty good prank! You have to admit!"

"This better not have anything to do with you!" She scolded as Stef lifted her arms in her defence.

"Oh please! I didn't even know you could put phones into other languages. How many alarms do you think they've set?"

As the question left her lips the phone began again, this time the chorus of Rihanna's S&M.

"I'm going to kill them." Lena stated angrily but unable to suppress a small grin.

Stef held back another laugh before biting her lip and beginning to shake her body to the rhythm of the song. Lena slapped her on the behind and walked off to the car as Stef continued to dance out behind her even when the music had ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kids!?" Lena shouted as they opened the door to a silent house.

"Anyone home?" Stef yelled up afterwards.

"Where are they all?" Lena said.

"Well, if these pranks are anything to go by I wouldn't be surprised if they parachute down any minute." She threw her keys on the side.

"You know...if we have an empty house for once..." she pulled Lena into an embrace and began to kiss her.

"Wait, wait..." Lena protested. "What if this is just another prank and they jump out on us suddenly?"

"OK – it's been a while since I was a teenager, but I'm pretty sure that would end up much more traumatic for them than it would be for us..." she joked. "We probably should hurry though – just in case they are back soon." She smiled kissing her wife again and guiding her gently towards the stairs.

As they got up to their bedroom they flopped down on the bed to continue their day of relaxation. It was the first time they had had the house to themselves in a very long time and were planning on taking full advantage. Stef worked her way kissing down Lena's neck and just before she got to the collar bone...

"That. Damn. Phone!" Lena cursed angrily as Stef flopped her head down on the bed.

"OK. Now we can kill them." She stated in response. "Though hey - at least this song is giving us some instructions..."

Slap.

**_Double Dares Bonus Part Preview - Lena and Stef's Revenge_**

_**"So, that's what's been going on." Stef whispered. "This explains Brandon and Mr MacPherson. Little sneaks!" she smiled.**_

_**"Well we've got them now." Lena smiled back.**_


	16. Double Dares Part 4: Best Served Cold

**OK - here is the bonus part I decided to add in so that it connected right up to Under Pressure (Jesus' dare pranking Stef in chapter 2).**

"Well look who's back!" Stef chimed as the twins returned, both looking slightly guilty.

"Um hey Mom!" Jesus said, Mariana just smiled deciding silence may be better.

"Oh you two are back! How was your afternoon?" Lena said chirpily.

"Great thanks, we just went to the beach." Mariana replied cautiously. "How was yours?" she added. Their Moms looked at each other

"Fine!" they both smiled pretending nothing had been amiss.

"So nothing..._alarming_?" Jesus smirked as Mariana threw him a glare.

"Nope!" Lena replied before continuing about her business. The twins exchanged a bemused look.

Stef raised an eyebrow. "Why? Should there have been?"

"What? No, course not." Jesus said flustered trying to mask his confusion.

"Well...we'll see you later..." Mariana said hurriedly ducking out of the room with Jesus in tow.

Stef and Lena exchanged a knowing glance and a subtle smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't do it! Can't believe you bailed!" Jesus said accusingly as Mariana shut the door behind her.

"I did it exactly!" she complained. " I loaded the tunes, set the alarms and changed the language. I even enabled the alarm to come on if it was switched off. There's no way it couldn't have worked. I think they're playing us."

"But how will we know without confessing?" Jesus gawped.

"Well that's probably what they're banking on. Ugh. I hate their mind games!"

"Well I'm not doing another dare till we know this one worked..." Jesus said crossing his arms.

Stef and Lena listened quietly through the door smiling.

"So, that's what's been going on." Stef whispered. "This explains Brandon and Mr MacPherson. Little sneaks!" she smiled.

"Well we've got them now." Lena smiled back.

They moved their way over to Brandon's room and removed his headphones to get his attention.

He looked round at them. "It seems your siblings are involved in a bit or a prank war." Stef informed him. "Nothing to do with you is it?"

"Other than having all my clothes stolen you mean? No." he replied, eyes wide seemingly recalling his horror.

"Then how do you fancy helping us get them back then?"

Brandon smiled again in agreement.

"First of all - how's your Turkish?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything lay quiet in the Fosters house but only two of them lay sleeping. Lena and Stef had spent the day almost dropping references to the phone prank, but stopping just short of full revelation just to torture the twins a little longer. The kids had then bickered over whether it had worked or not and who's turn it would be for the next. Finally exhausted from the stress they went to bed. It was then that activity sprung into action.

Out of the darkness, a thundering chorus of the Death March from Star Wars flooded their rooms waking them both abruptly. Jesus yelled as he leaped up terrified at the small figure of a gnome wielding an angry picaxe balanced over him on his pillow. A scream from down the hall indicated a similar situation had woken Mariana.

The two of them ran out of bed both not even reaching for a light and rushed into the hallway. Neither were sure if they were dreaming or if it was reality. They went for the light in the hallway but it didn't come on, leaving them in total darkness. Mariana yelped into Jesus arms screaming as an evil laugh echoed through the hall and a further line of terrifying gnomes was lit up suddenly by a string of fairy lights.

The two of them screamed and bombed towards the stairs pleading with their tormentors to relent.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs there was the chilling bark of a dog and a black figure darted out growling chasing them towards the front door.

The twins ran out screaming before the door closed behind them and they found themselves in a sudden eerie silence in the middle of the lawn.

"What...the hell...just happened?" Mariana exclaimed breathlessly.

"Did MacPherson get us?" Jesus spluttered before letting out a seering cry as the two of them felt a chilling spray devour them from an unknown source.

Jesus swore loudly but broke into a laugh as he shielded Mariana.

"Watch your language young man!" Stef yelled from above.

Both Lena and Stef stood smiling leaning out of their bedroom window.

"Anything you two wanna say for yourselves?" Lena added.

"What the hell was that dog?" Mariana gasped still in shock.

"Dog? Oh that was Brandon. You probably didnt recognise him with clothes on." Stef beamed.

"Can you turn the sprinklers off?" Jesus asked blankly wiping a stream from his face.

"We can try but the menu has been changed to Turkish..." Lena smiled.

"Ok...ok...we're sorry!" Mariana begged.

"Do you think they've learned their lesson, Lena?" Stef asked taunting them further.

"Hmm..." Lena stalled

"Ok, we know. Dares are stupid! We were just trying to have a little fun."

"Oh dares aren't always stupid!" Lena added.

"Yeah, for example: Lena, I dare you to ground them both for the rest of the week." Stef stated happily.

"Done!" she chirped in response as the twins sighed.

"My turn now though right? Is that right kids? I'm new to all this." the twins looked back tired and unimpressed.

"Ok, I dare you two to get your butts back inside and face us."

The twins gave a defeated groan as the sprinklers turned off and they skulked inside.

Their moms had made their way down to meet them with a couple of towels and began to dry them down.

"We're sorry." Jesus said as Stef dried his mop of hair.

"Oh you will be with my final dare..." she said as he groaned.

"I dare you to get these gnomes back to MacPherson."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh! I am so glad Mom was kidding about those gnomes." Jesus flopped down on Mariana's bed.

She giggled. "They got us good."

"Yep, looks like that ends our game then huh?" he said placing his hands over his eyes.

"Uhm...nuh-uh. You still owe me a dare!" she grinned.

Her brother sat up.

"But we're grounded! Surely that's game over?" he complained. "Besides, we've pranked everyone now, we agreed no Jude or Callie.

"Oh we've not pranked everyone." Mariana smiled.

"You don't mean...ugh." His eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry, as it's Mom I'll keep it small for you."

**Well there is the end of the Double Dares Mini-Series. I think I shall return to non prank stories for a little bit now. As I'm not a natural prankster I'm struggling to think of more! Not ruling them out though, may do some Jude/Jesus prank ones if I (or any of you) can think of some ideas - PM or review. On that note, if I can ask again, I'm really needing your help for more suggestions for pairings/ideas if you want more stories! Anything goes as long as it's not too heavy a topic and small enough for a one shot (or a mini-series like these). Got a Brandon/Callie baking experience coming up next.**

**As always thanks for the reviews and the love!**


	17. Egg On Your Face

**OK I had a request for Ballie by _BallieForever_ and although I want to avoid the complications of the romantic side I figured to keep all sides happy I'd do one that could be read as either sibling fluff or more-than-sibling fluff. Here is the result! **

"What are you making, Callie?" Brandon asked slumping into the kitchen as she assembled various ingredients around the table.

"Thought I'd make a cake - you know just because."

"Neat! Can I help? I'm so fed up of Mozart for the day."

She smiled at him as he stuck his finger into her bowl of chocolate chips.

Whacking him slightly with the wooden spoon he pulled back his hand with a yelp.

"Only if you don't eat it all first!" she joked. He gave her a big toothy grin as she tossed him one of Lena's aprons.

Together they opened the page of the cookery book and worked through the list of ingredients.

As Callie turned to gather a couple of the ingredients Brandon flicked over a page then looked away innocently.

"Right so I cream the...what? Stupid page." she turned it back as Brandon held back a giggle realising she hadn't caught on.

As she busied herself adding the sugar and butter he subtly flicked the page again.

"Can you crack some eggs for me please?"

"Sure!" he smiled as she remained oblivious.

"Ok so now the almonds...almonds? We're not making...ugh!" she flipped the page back and caught his smirk. She smiled at him and thumped him on the shoulder.

"If you're going to cause trouble then...just beat the eggs!" she said poking her tongue out.

He picked up one of the eggs and looked at it for a few moments slightly confused until Callie noticed his uselessness.

"Don't tell me you've never cracked an egg before?" she gawped at him.

"What? so I've never baked before..." he said defensively.

She laughed a little taking the egg off him and showing him how to break it without including any shell.

"Well that seems easy." He said smugly trying it himself and ending up shattering the entire shell.

"That was absolutely useless!" She jibed, unable to stop laughing at him, "You're not even trying!"

"Hey! One more chance, come on."

She handed him one more egg still giggling slightly.

"Stop it!" he moaned as she laughed further.

"I'm sorry" she said through the laughter "it's just your face...it's so...you're concentrating so hard!"

"You're making me nervous!" he said through a suppressed laugh making her do so even more.

Finally having enough he took the egg and raised his hand.

"You know what..." in a momentary fit of mischief he took the egg and cracked it softly on the top of Callie's head.

Both of them froze in a silent grin.

Callie looked shocked and Brandon stood biting his lip nervous of her retaliation.

"You...did not...just do that..." she managed to get out as the white dribbled down her face.

"I am so sorry...I didn't think it would smash that easily..." he said sheepishly as her grin grew more menacing.

"Oh really? Well maybe I didn't think this flour would fly as high" she said as she flicked a handful of flour into his face. Once again they froze in a snapshot of latent hilarity.

"That was deliberate" he said with a fed up tone but still unable to pretend he wasn't enjoying it.

"And yours wasn't?" she complained in a similar tone.

"No. This however, this is deliberate." he said chucking a handful at her in return.

"Oh yeh? Well so's this!" she chucked the cup of milk over his head.

"Oh you are so getting it for that..." he said wiping a screen across his eyes.

The two of them then began a full on war tossing whatever they could get their hands on at the other.

Brandon through a cup of cocoa at Callie dying the new white coating on her hair back to brown. Callie fired a can of whipped cream down Brandon's back. Eggs flew between them as well as flour until finally the whole kitchen looked like a hurricane had passed through. They continued until a chilling shout caused them to freeze.

"Enough!" Stef cried over the laughter of the children. "What the hell is going on here?!" Anger flared up in her face as she examined the scene before her, the two kids barely recognisable.

"We uhh...were making a cake..." Callie responded.

"We missed the bowl..." Brandon added as Callie smacked his arm and they both smirked.

"You don't say!" Stef said relatively unimpressed. "I hope you two are gonna replenish these ingredients!" she demanded.

"Of course!" Callie replied still stifling another laugh at the state Brandon was in standing before her.

"Right. Now clean up this mess before I hose you both down. And if I find a scrap of flour on my carpets I'll be whisking both of you into batter, understood?" Both teens nodded. As his Mom finished talking, Brandon threw a guilty look at Callie as a smile grew across his face. His eyes darted between a bowl of batter and his Mom. Sensing his meaning, Callie's expression changed fast and she began to shake her head.

Stef began to turn but sensing a momentary shift she paused. Her instincts were on cue as simultaneously Brandon grabbed the batter.

"Do it...and die..." Stef warned with a finger. Brandon shifted his locked eye contact from his Mom to Callie and the tiniest flicker of her smile was enough to make him realise he was already too far gone down this mischievous route to back down now. Stef was almost braced to grab an imaginary weapon, her fingers twitching slightly.

"Sorry Mom...I just have to..." Brandon said closing his eyes and tossing the batter towards her as she ducked but still got a splattering. She let out a threatening laugh as Callie grabbed her mouth in horror and hilarity at the same time.

Wiping the batter from her face, Stef locked eyes with Brandon.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that my friend..._oh_ you're gonna pay." she whispered aggressively as Brandon edged away half laughing, half terrified.

Stef edged towards him beginning a slow chase before quickening her pace toward the table and grabbing some ingredients and implements of her own to get her revenge.

Rest assured...three people would be getting hosed down when Lena got back.

******As much as I love writing Stef getting her own back on the kids I feel it's all I write these days so I thought I'd leave this one to the imagination! OK I am dry of written stories now but I am not stopping - it just may be a day or two before I put another up as the ones I'm working on are still not fully formed. This is the point where I will plead for some ideas yet again if you want more! If anyone has anything that happened to them that was quite funny or just anything really then drop me a line and I will see if I can apply it to a Fosters fic! Also pairings and any ideas most welcome. If you have given me an idea that I haven't done yet the likelihood is I'm still trying to figure out the best plot for it - but I won't have forgotten you! Thanks as always for the constant support!**


	18. Foster Hotel For Dogs (Part 1)

**Hi all - thanks for the brilliant suggestions and reviews. I have a few to work on now! This was one of the _Guest_ suggestions from a couple weeks back - I decided to make it into a 2-parter. I am afraid the output will slow over the next few days as I am working quite heavily on Nerd sequel (and you know...my real job) but keep following and I will try and put them out as regularly as possible! Hope you enjoy! And keep the suggestions coming - sometimes I can churn a particular idea out very quickly!**

"This is the third day I've found you here!" Jude sighed ruffling the soft, yellow fur of the panting canine at the foot of the tree.

"Who owns you, eh girl?" he jumped down and looked for an absent collar. The dog began to lick his face as he knelt.

"Hey! Cut it out" he smiled pushing the dog away with a big grin. His face dropped as the she sat there staring, doe-eyed and pleading.

"I know what it's like to not have a home anymore." he whispered in solidarity. "To be looking for somewhere safe to be." He looked down at the begging eyes and then up to the one safe house he knew .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you eaten up already, Jude?" Stef questioned noticing the depleted contents of his plate.

"I'm really hungry." he said with an innocent smile.

"Dunno where you're putting it all!" she said spooning some more out for him.

Being careful not to be seen, he alternated between putting spoonfuls in his mouth and spoonfuls into a Tupperware box hidden in his lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jude?" Jude swing around nervously away from the basement door as he saw his brother lingering over him.

"Jesus...what do you want? I mean...do you want something?"

Jesus let out a small laugh. "Wow we need to work on your guilt face if you ever want to start sneaking around from Moms." He smiled. "What are you doing in the basement? Does it have anything to do with all the food you were stealing at dinner?" Jude had a look of horror but couldn't think of anything to say.

"You saw that?" he whimpered fearing his jig was up.

"What have you got in the basement Jude? Come on, I'm not gonna nark on you."

Jude sighed and opened the door behind him as Jesus wandered in.

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered as the 4 legged creature bounded towards him. Jude closed the door telling him to be quiet. "Jude there's no way you can hide a dog in the house - Moms are gonna go nuts!"

Jude's expression dropped. "But she'll get taken by the pound! I was gonna make flyers to try and find the owners but I don't gave a contact number I can use!"

Jesus sighed as the dog licked his face. "Well I guess you're right...we can't send her to the pound."The dog quietly began to playfully growl as it tugged onto Jesus' sleeve tied around his waist.

"Hey! Stop it! Shhh, Stef!" Jude snapped trying to calm the dog down. Jesus broke into raucous laugh as quietly as he could.

"You called the dog 'Stef'? As if Moms weren't gonna strangle you already!" He said through the laughter.

Jude chuckled in his own defence. "It just made sense...she needed a name, she is blonde, affectionate and kinda feisty." He shrugged his shoulders.

Jesus patted the retriever one more time before standing up and shaking off some of the stray hairs.

"OK...how about we print off those flyers and use my cell number. If no-one gets in touch by the end of the weekend we'll tell Moms we found her outside. Deal?"

"So you'll help me hide her till then? Jude asked sweetly.

"Of course bud...you'll need me if you want a chance...if there's one thing I know about Stefs it's that they don't stay out of trouble for long..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quietly Jesus snuck into Lena's small study where the printer was stored and hooked up his computer. As it began to print he heard footsteps outside and switched off the light ducking behind the desk.

"Anyone in here?" Stef poked her head around the door. As she heard the printer churning out papers she switched on the light and began to make her way over. Realising she would see the printing Jesus leapt up from behind the desk.

"Surprise!" he shouted as Stef jumped and thwacked him with the first thing she could grab, a notebook from the desk.

"What the hell are you playing at!" she shouted, swatting him one more time.

"Sorry Mom, I couldn't resist. I was just printing off some homework and when I saw you coming I thought it would be funny." he lied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well it wasn't! Has nobody ever told you not to jump out at someone who often carries a lethal weapon?" she scolded.

"Oh come on, you never have your gun out in the house!" he protested

"Trust me, I can be lethal with other things too! Now come on, it's too late for you to be up. Get your things and get to bed!"

He bundled up the papers keeping them close to his chest as he passed her grinning.

"You're hilarious when you're scared you know!" he jibed as he passed. She slapped him on the butt to hurry him out.

"I'll show you scared if you ever do that to me again!"

Stef switched off the light and checked he made it to his room.

"We're good to go!" he smiled chucking the flyers to Jude with a grin.

_**Part 2 Preview: **_

_**"Ha - the number on that flyer is almost exactly the same as my old one." Lena studied the poster on the lamp. "Wait a minute..." she paused, "it is the same number as my old one..." Stef looked at the number and then back at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "So who has your old phone?" She asked.**_

_**Lena took the flyer down and examined it more closely. **__**"Jesus..." Stef's eyes bulged as the wheel began to turn.**_

_**"You don't mean..."**_


	19. Foster Hotel For Dogs (Part 2)

**OK Here is part 2! It has come to my attention this was as suggestion from _MeryGFos_ (in her former anonymous persona) who has suggested some of the best fics in this series! Thanks to her and everyone who submits your brilliant suggestions. Not sure when or what exactly the next fic will be but I will try and get it out in next couple of days! Just need to write it first...**

"Wow Stef, you stink!" Jude exclaimed as they entered into the basement.

"Ok, be sure you don't say that too loudly." Jesus said holding his nose. "I told you it was a bad idea to take her to that part of the beach. She was rolling in all sorts! I think we're gonna have to bath her."

"We can't bath her! we'll get caught!" Jude said, eyes widening.

"Well if she stays smelling like this we'll get caught anyway! Look the house is practically empty. Moms won't be back for a little while. I'll distract people and you get her to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well it was nice to call in with Janet. Cody is getting so big, and he's so well behaved!" Lena smiled

"Yep, let's keep him away from Jesus shall we. I don't want to break anyone's kids."

Lena chuckled before a picture of a handsome yellow-furred dog caught her eye line.

"Ha - the number on that flyer is almost exactly the same as my old one." Lena studied the poster on the lamp. "Wait a minute..." she paused, "it _is_ the same number as my old one..." Stef looked at the number and then back at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "So who has your old phone?" She asked.

Lena took the flyer down and examined it more closely. "Jesus..." Stef's eyes bulged as the wheel in her head began to turn.

"You don't mean..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold...still...Stef..." Jesus struggled as the dog yelped trying to wriggle away from its watery prison. "Jude will you hurry up - just grab any of them."

"I don't know if any of the chemicals may be bad for her." he said reading the back of all of the shampoo bottles.

"He's a dog Jude - I've never heard of dogs protesting the cruelty of human testing - I think we're good." He said still struggling to hold the dog down in the water.

He grabbed the first shampoo he could and threw it over to Jesus.

"We'll need a towel too!" Jesus shouted squirting the shampoo all over the shaggy hair.

Jude scrambled out of the door to fulfil his task.

The water had turned a murky brown, still latching onto the wiry hair and counteracting any of the benefits of the cleaning.

Jude came bounding just as they hear the front door open.

"Jesus! Get down here" A blood curdling cry echoed through the house distracting both boys. As they turned, 4-legged Stef made her break and Jude tried to grab her she shook vigorously, a mixture of soap and mud splattering across the bathroom carpet and Jesus as well as the white towel Jude had selected.

She bound down the hallway as the two boys scurried after her and skidded to a halt as Stef and Lena squared up to them.

The dog ran up onto the sofa and shook herself again, Lena and Stef turning back to the boys in horror.

"No, bad dog!" Jesus shouted as the dog sprang back down and back to their feet panting."

Both boys cowered under the shadow of the glares coming from the parents.

"Will somebody...please...explain." Stef managed to make out staring down Jesus in particular.

"Well..." Jude squeaked.

"We were just gonna give it till Monday...she followed Jude home and we couldn't bare to send her to the pound." Jesus added.

Lena sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Stef looked between the dog and her two guilty sons.

"Don't be mad at Jesus...it was my fault. I've been keeping her in the basement. I just wanted her to have a home...she looked so lost." The quiver in his voice and sincerity in his face was wearing down his Moms' anger.

The dog wandered over panting and settled down by Jude as if almost to plead his case. She stared up at Lena who couldn't help but let out a little smile.

"She is very cute." She said as Stef turned to her open-mouthed.

"Oh no...don't even think about it..." She glared at her wife.

"I don't mean that." She said bending down to stroke her before realising the oily condition of her fur and moving to her head instead. "I just meant that maybe we should keep her here until Monday as the boys thought and meanwhile try and find the owners."

Stef furrowed her brow and looked at the now 4 pleading faces seeing she wasn't going to win this. "Oh for goodness sake. I'll call the station and check if anyone has reported her missing. Do we have a name for her?"

Jesus and Jude looked at each other guiltily.

"Uhm...we'd been calling her...uhm..." Jude gulped.

"Stef." Jesus added trying to hide it under his breath.

Stefs eyes flared up as Lena suppressed a giggle.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." She spat.

"Just because she's so pretty..." he beamed in response with a twinkle in his eye.

Stef screwed up her face and motioned strangling him. "Oh, don't even try to butter me up. Keeping her here or not you two are _so_ not off the hook! And that better not be one of our best towels, Jude Foster!" Jude quickly swung it round behind his back as Lena lifted an eyebrow.

At that moment the rest of the kids returned with a mixture of shock and excitement.

"We got a dog?!" Mariana squealed running over as human Stef sighed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us? When did this happen?" Brandon added. Callie sensing something was up simply shook her head. "Jude?" He pulled away slightly behind Jesus.

They headed over and began to stroke her as Lena made some room.

"Don't get too excited kids - she's only here long enough for us to find somewhere for her to be."

"Sure Mom, that's what you said about us" Jude beamed up. She squinted at him.

"Ha young man, you bring in any more waifs and strays I'll consider finding you a new home in some country I can't even pronounce! And send your brother too!" He bit his lip slightly through a small smile.

"OK you two. Get that dog out of here and start to clean up this mess. I want this place spotless - if your clothes are anything to go by, goodness knows what state the bathroom is in."

Lena rubbed her arm as she wandered up.

"What are we calling her?" Brandon asked. Jude and Jesus looked at each other again as Stef froze in her tracks.

"I believe she's called 'Stef'" Lena responded trying to keep a straight face.

Stef turned to them as the giggling began she freed a finger to wag at them and went round in turn. "One word...one joke...even one thought of a comment and who ever dared do it is sleeping on the floor with the dog. Got it?" She said calmly.

"Got it Mom, no need to bark at us." Jesus commented. Stef turned, paused and then headed towards him.

It was the last comment he made on the matter that day.


	20. Speed

**OK this was a request from **_**mcgirl6541. **_**I hope it pleases. I decided to add Jesus in as well so that Stef could play them against each other. Incredibly busy at the moment so sorry for the gaps between postings. I will still work through all the requests but they may be a few days apart. Hope you enjoy - oh and we've reached 100 reviews now which is terrific and all thanks to you all!**

Brandon and Jesus crept into the house quietly.

"Dude you are so dead." Jesus whispered. "I can't believe you got snapped. Looks like I'm gonna have the car for a while though!" Jesus beamed teasing his brother. Brandon look around flustered.

"Will you stop? I had to rush to get back within vicinity of curfew - and you're not even meant to be out the house. You'd be in more trouble than me. I'm saving your ass from Mom knowing you were at that party."

"Well you weren't exactly at the movies like you said. Better hope God's into saving yours and gets that ticket to your hand before Mom sees it."

"Brandon?" a voice whispered down the stairs as the two boys panicked and Jesus dived behind the island in the kitchen.

"It is you! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Stef stood arms folded glaring at her son. Brandon tried not to look at Jesus while trying to think of a response.

"It...uh...the time if day when you look most radiant!" he smiled hopefully but knew flattery would get him nowhere.

"Nice try!" stef responded unimpressed. "You're 15 mins late...I'm not gonna extend your curfew in the future if you're gonna be so liberal with it!" she chastised in a harsh whisper.

"I know, I'm sorry I got...stuck in traffic."

"and you could text to tell me that?"

Brandon paused in realisation that that would have solved all his problems.

"Yeah...that would have been better..." he responded mentally kicking himself.

"Get to bed...and next time tell me!" she scolded before returning up the stairs.

He took a deep breath collecting himself as she disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it there?" Jesus gasped peering over his brother's shoulder.

"I'm looking just give me a...thank God!" the both sighed with relief as the offending envelope was found.

"Boys?" they both snapped to attention trying to hide the letter. They would have been less conspicuous had they not been fraught with panic.

"What are you two up to?" Stef interrogated suspiciously.

"Chill out, Mom. If we were up to something you'd already be a step ahead." Jesus said trying to repair the damage. Both boys smiled innocently and passed her, thrusting the rest of the mail into her hand.

She followed them up the stairs with her eyes.

"That it? Wow photo and everything. Haha! I'm blacked out anyway!" Jesus beamed.

"Well that's sucks! I'm not gonna let you get off the hook with that party if I do get caught." Brandon said resentfully. Jesus rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks bro! Anyway, looks like we've gotten away with it." he slapped him on the back as Brandon put the letter down and they both returned downstairs passing Stef in the hall.

Once they were out of sight she made her way into Brandon's room over to where the boys had been talking. She spotted the open letter and picked it up.

"Little..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jesus...a word please." Stef said leaning on her son's door frame.

He nodded to signal his consent.

"So, I was wondering...what do you know about Brandon's whereabouts on Friday night?" she asked plainly.

He stuttered, completely blindsided by the request.

"Movies wasn't it?" he remarked innocently.

"I know he wasn't at the movies...he told me everything, except where he was. He said you may be able to shed some light on the situation. Said the party was at the house of some of your friends."

Jesus' eyes flared open trying to process at speed against Stef's intimidating glare.

"I...it was..." Had Brandon dragged him down with him? "Over on Mulberry Street..." he rubbed his hands nervously. He was about to get annihilated.

"Ha! So he was at a party. Good, thanks for telling me." She said. "He got a speeding ticket with one of his friends but the passenger was blacked out. I'm glad you were mature enough not to go to the party too without my permission." She said kissing his head. Jesus suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt as she left him still trying to figure out what had just happened.

Stef left and cracked a small smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brandon Foster! Get down here." A terrifying yell rang up the stairs. He came running down and saw his Moms standing at the door, furious, with two police officers.

"Moms...what...?" he stammered heading over nervously to the door. A lump sank in his stomach.

"These two officers want to take you down to the station!" Lena said, almost hysterical. "What the hell is going on?" She looked distraught. Brandon panicked – he had no idea.

"I...I don't know...!" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Mr Foster we need to take you down to the station and ask you a few questions about your whereabouts last Friday night."

"I was..." he began looking nervously at his Moms and back to the officers.

"It may be best not to say anything which may compromise your defence Brandon. We will ask you all of the questions at the station."

"He's not going anywhere without me!" Stef said grabbing her coat and harshly thrusting Brandon out the door.

The four of them left as Jesus came running down the stairs.

"What just happened?" He asked in a flurry.

"Two officers just came and took Brandon...they think he was involved in some kind of crime scene Friday night..." She said covering her mouth in despair.

Jesus looked back and forth to the door grabbing his skateboard and heading out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brandon...you could be in a lot of trouble here. We can place your car at Mulberry Street on Friday night. We believe a very serious altercation occurred there and I'm afraid this is putting you right in the frame. Can you tell us your exact movements that evening?"

Stef furrowed her brow staring him down. He flapped his head around still unsure of what was happening

"I...I was at a party." He confessed.

"A party?!" Stef exclaimed "You told me you were at the movies!" Brandon looked round at the thunder in her eyes.

"I...I'm sorry Mom, I lied. I was on Mulberry Street but I wasn't involved in any crime or anything..."

"Brandon, I don't believe this? I was convinced there had been some mistake before but now this..." She crossed her arms angrily as Brandon's stomach did somersaults.

"I don't understand...how is my car involved?" He said looking more and more concerned.

"At about 12.56 there was an altercation. If you don't have an alibi for that time Brandon then you could be in some serious trouble here..."

"Wait...I'd left Mulberry Street by then..." He said washing over with slight relief.

"And do you have any proof of that?" The other officer interrogated.

"Well...my brother..."

"Your brother? Your brother was in the house!" Stef said sternly as Brandon cowered at her words and gawped at her suddenly unable to finish his sentence. More and more was stacking up against him.

"If your brother was in two places at once that doesn't sound like a watertight alibi young man..." The two officers looked at each other.

Suddenly it came to him. "Wait...I have proof!" He said. "Photo evidence. I was on the highway at that time..."

The two officers lifted their eyebrows.

"What kind of proof?"

"A speeding ticket!" He said almost gladly.

"You got a speeding ticket?" Stef roared. "So let me get this right...you lied about your whereabouts, got a speeding ticket and then hid it from me?"

"Wow kid...that doesn't sound good." Brandon flashed his gaze between them all before noticing a smile from one of the officers.

"Wait..." In all of the shock of it he hadn't thought of the possibility...no...

He turned and looked at his Mom his chest deflating.

She produced the envelope from her bag and flicked him on the face with it.

"You set me up. That was so unfair."

"Oh no Brandon, what's unfair is how long it's going to be before you get that car again." He rocked back in his chair as the two officers laughed at his humiliation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom!" Jesus bound down the corridor.

"Jesus? What are you doing here?" She asked looking shocked.

"Brandon! Where is he?" He asked looking around desperately.

"He's in the interrogation room...he's in a lot of trouble."

"But...what kind of trouble...?" His face was almost drained of colour.

"There's evidence of him at a crime scene...if he can't get someone to corroborate his whereabouts he's the only suspect they have.." She said rubbing her chin furiously, once again revisiting her act.

"But Friday? I was with him Friday – all night!" She looked him up and down.

"Nice try Jesus but perjury is a serious crime. You can't just pretend you were with him. You were at home Friday!"

"No, no I wasn't, I snuck out with him to that party...please Mom you have to take me to them..."

She could see the genuine fear in his eyes and couldn't bear to torture him any longer.

"But then..." she once again produced the letter.

"That means it must be you in this picture...the guy wearing your sweater..."

"Yes it...wait? You knew?" He shouted exasperated.

Stef raised her eyebrow.

"I always know, knucklehead." She swatted Jesus similarly to how she had done with Brandon. "Brandon is already walking home, I figured I'd wait for you to arrive so I could get your confession myself."

Jesus rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"I _hate_ it when you do that!" He said frustrated but with a smile of relief that it had been a prank.

Stef put her arm around his back and pulled him into a small headlock ruffling his hair.

"Chill out Jesus, remember I'm always a step ahead." She echoed, mocking him with his earlier words. "Oh, and may as well give me that skateboard. You can't use it in the house anyway and that's the only place you and Brandon will be for the foreseeable future.

**BTW, for anyone who is interested, planning to post first chapter of the Nerd sequel "Black Widow" in the next couple of weeks. Keep an eye out if you enjoyed Nerd and if you didn't read it but are/were thinking about it, now is a good time to catch up so you can follow along with the new one! **


	21. What Siblings Do Best

**OK here is a merger of two requests, one from _sound is off_ and one from a _Guest._ I figured they would work quite well together and add an extra dimension to the difficulties Jude may have adapting to being a family member. Hope you enjoy!**

Jude scrubbed away panicking at Jesus' volleyball shirt, the blue stain increasing as he tried. He was going to be so mad!

"Jude have you seen my...what the hell Jude?" Jesus tore the shirt off him and looked at the large splodge.

"I have a game today! What is this?"

Jude leaned back against the sink trying to find the words.

"I...well..." he squeaked before another shout through the hall.

"Jude where is my blue nail polish?" Mariana demanded, her face stern and angry.

"He's been using it to paint my uniform!" Jesus replied scathingly.

"Jude, you can't just take my things without asking me!" she yelled back.

Jude tried hard to disappear. He could almost feel tears pricking at his eyes as he saw the fury directed at him from the twins.

"What is going on in here?" Stef appeared arms folded and brow furrowed. She gaugued the scene around her and clocked that the twins seemed to be ganging up on their new brother.

Crushed with shame Jude ran out the room as Stef gawped and stared angrily at the twins.

"Do you two wanna tell me what just happened? Why is Jude so upset?"

"Why is Jude upset? We've not even done anything! Mom he stole my nail polish!"

"And you don't have more? OK, he should have asked your permission but that's no reason to yell at him!"

"And he completely ruined my shirt!"

Stef shook her head and examined the stain.

"Oh come on Jesus, that'll come out with a little remover."

"But I have a game _now_!"

"And you can't play with a little stain? Come _on_!" she scoffed. "Besides, where's your spare one?"

Jesus looked slightly sheepish. "I lost it!"

"Oh, and is that Jude's fault?" She scolded.

The twins looked down guiltily.

"Look, he needs to respect your property and I'll talk to him about that, but let's just remember that Jude will feel very alone here sometimes."

"But Mom, he's our brother. We have to be able to yell at him!" Jesus protested.

Stef laughed slightly. "Yes, but he may not be as familiar with that being part of an unconditional love deal. Maybe you can find a way to assure him that he's not gonna be outlawed when he makes a mistake?"

The twins looked at each other. "Now come on, you've got a game to get to, plus you need to have time to write "Anchor Beach" on your head just in case the other team are paying in blue." she teased as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we come in Jude?" Jesus whispered round the doorway. Jude sat sullen on his bed

"It's your room..." He mumbled sheepishly.

"No, it's our room..." Jesus said as Jude looked up at them.

"I'm really sorry about before Jesus...and Mariana. I should be more careful with your things and I shouldn't take things without your permission." He recited, clearly an apology he had been working up in his head.

"That's OK." Jesus said.

"We're really sorry too – for yelling at you the way that we did." Mariana added.

"Listen man, you're our brother. We're gonna fall out every now and again – I mean that's what siblings do." Jesus began. "Mariana drives me crazy!" He said with a chuckle as she punched him lightly on the arm.

"It doesn't mean we think of you any less of a brother. In fact, in some ways it is a sign that you are in our family – we love you enough to yell at each other and know it's only temporary!" Mariana aid rubbing his knee.

Jude looked up from his cowered position. "I get that...I think. I just hated letting you down."

"Well, don't worry about that, we let you down too. Though in order to try and reduce the likelihood of us all falling out again..." Jesus paused and looked across as Mariana as Jude looked between them, slightly confused.

"We got you this..." Mariana said with a big smile and places a bag for him on the bed.

"Can I open it?" He asked obediently.

"Of course, dummy!" Jesus teased pushing it towards him. Jude gave a small smile and pulled a box out of the bag. It was an assortment of nail polish with its own little pot of remover.

"Now you have no excuse for borrowing mine!" Mariana scolded playfully nudging his arm as he smiled.

"You really didn't have to do this..." He said as Mariana took the box off him.

"Yes we did. And now, I think we should give it a test-drive, don't you?" She began to take out the bottles.

"What colour do you reckon?" She smiled pouring them out on the bed.

"I quite like the reddy/orange on I think, for a change." He said.

"Great idea!" She smiled.

"It looks more like Anchor Beach red..." Jesus observed. Mariana looked across at Jude.

"Hm...you know...that would go pretty well with your team colours Jesus..." An evil grin flickered across her face as her twin's dropped.

"Don't you dare!" He said as she removed the stick slightly, swirling it around the bottle. Jesus stood up slowly placing his hand out between them, given the circumstances not the best form of defence.

Mariana sprung up trying to grab his hand while holding the brush in one and bottle in other. He wriggled free as she pursued him, Jude bounding after. The brush outward the three of them ran noisily with various exclamations of fear and joy but all laced with hilarity.

As he ran into the corridor they fell into an approaching Stef, painting a firm red stripe across the front of her chest.

The three of them paused in fear waiting for who would crack first as Stef stared them down, open mouthed.

"OK, now you're all getting yelled at..." She said coolly, breaking the silence and squinting her eyes.

"But..." Jude squeaked as the twins just braced themselves.

"Don't you have spare one?" He said cheekily before biting his lip, preparing himself for the reaction. The twins, unable to prevent their oncoming laughter each got a glare from Stef who in turn was trying to maintain her stern facade.

She approached Jude as he backed away quietly, smiling in delight of the trouble he was in.

After a momentary pause she wrestled him into a playful headlock and began rubbing his hair as he screeched with joy. "Ok guys, get him!" She commanded as the two twins began to tickle him.


	22. Stef's Theorem

**Hello all! I want to immediately apologise for my neglect of this fic! I have had the most awful writer's block for one-shots and have been crazy busy keeping on top of Black Widow (as well as finishing the lab work for my PhD - but let's keep priorities straight here...). I really wanted to write one so I could tell you all that I have in no way abandoned this collection - I'm just taking some time to get the ideas flowing easily again. I still intend to do all of the suggestions I haven't yet done - you just may have to bear with me for the exact ideas to come to me! I thank you all for your patience. I think the next will be the suggestion about Stef thinking the kids are up to something and them all winding her up on the same night but I am still working on the specifics and can't make any promises as to when it will be ready. Hopefully those of you who have been reading Black Widow have at least enjoyed the couple of Fostering Fun-esque chapters in that in the meantime! To the rest of you I hope this will tide you over for a little while!**

**This chapter is a little different from normal. It's an idea I had for a standalone one shot focussed on Jude and Stef and a conversation they may have had in Hostile Acts just before his admission test - this means it is more sentimental than slapstick like most of the other chapters but I think it can still work - and I hope if anything it may be a nice little gift in the absence of anything else! Anyway, enough from me. Hopefully I will be able to engage with you all again properly soon!**

* * *

"And what are you doing up young man? I thought I got a bleep on my Mom radar." Stef said gently surprising a vegetating Jude on the sofa watching TV.

He sprang up immediately terrified and defensive. "I'm really sorry Stef, I just couldn't sleep and in my old house I used to put the TV on and sometimes..." he rattled off looking desperately for the remote as Stef put her hand oh his knee and sat next to him to silence his rant. She picked up the remote with her other hand.

"OK, OK - calm down. No harm done."

Jude looked up slightly confused. "Am I in trouble?" he asked expecting the worst.

Stef squinted playfully. "Well..." she began. "That depends on what you're watching." she looked over to the TV and scrutinised the program on. "Hmmm..." she teased putting her arm around his shoulders. "ABC Family recordings. I think we can let that slide. As long as its not the 700 Club." she joked ruffling his hair. He just looked at her confused. Realising it was probably a bit of a reach of a reference and that he was still nervous, Stef decided to change the subject.

"Well I'll let you in on a secret..." she said as he looked round at her. "I don't actually have a Mom radar. I couldn't sleep either."

"Are you sad Brandon is going?" he asked deflated.

Stef heaved a big sigh. "Well I'll miss having him here - but guess it's one less set of laundry, right?" she tried to laugh. She hadn't yet come to terms with Brandon's decision but decided to focus her sadness into energy on something she may actually be able to change.

"Though you've got two more sets..." Jude responded, his head drooping.

"Hey -" Stef poked him in the arm. "I don't wanna hear any of that attitude my friend - or you will be in trouble." she scolded. " You know Brandon leaving isn't your fault, right? He is doing what he needs to do and we are doing what we do." she assured him as he nodded. He did seem slightly down in response but she could tell that wasn't the main cause of his anguish. She had a hunch she knew as she noticed a book beside him.

"Though...something tells me that's not what's bothering you?"

He looked across at her and shrugged. "I'm fine, really."

Stef squinted again.

"Jude you know I'm a fully trained cop and a fully trained Mom right? Don't make me bring out the Problemator..." she said completely seriously as he looked up at her with concern and confusion.

"Ok...fine. But you only have yourself to blame."

She put her hands either side of his cheeks and vibrated him gently making a buzzing sound as he began to laugh and tried to pull at her arms. She scrunched her face in concentration.

"_zzzzzzzzz_ I'm getting an M..._zzzzzzzzzz_...masters...? No, that's not right._ Zzzzzzzz_ mat...you don't like our mat? No hang on. One more. _Zzzzzzzzzzz_ Math! That's it. Of course! Am I right?"

She took her hands off his head and poked him gently in the arm again as he composed himself and sighed. "I just really don't think I can pass this test...and Lena's put all this work in."

"Honey Lena loves putting the work in. It makes her happy to be helping. And I know for a fact that every time she sees you make even a little progress she's as happy as if you were to get 100 in that test."

"I'm just so dumb at it." Stef looked at him in shock.

"Now come on, I'm not falling for that. I bet you know more about it than I do. Let's have a look at these shall we?" she opened Jude's text book and squinted at it, realising she was missing her glasses.

"OK, I'm gonna be dumb at this and blind. You're going to have to read it for me babes. I can see a triangle though. What's that one? You do base times height right? That's area, no?"

"No you have to put a half in too..."

"Oh!" Stef feigned surprise. "Why do you do that?"

"I dunno...it says so..."

Stef looked at him. "That can't be the only reason..."

"I guess it's 'cause it's kinda like half a rectangle."

"Ah I see. See? You know more of this stuff than me. You're not calling _me_ dumb are you?"

Stef squinted at him again menacingly.

"You're not meant to know this stuff...you're older."

Stef gawped. "So now I'm blind, dumb and old? Wow! You may not survive to see the math test!"

Jude chuckled apologetically. "That's not what I meant...I..."

"Nope. Nope, you've said it now." Stef pretended to whimper. "I just...I can't believe you would say that to me..."

"You can do other stuff!" he laughed. "Like beat everyone at Monopoly." Stef immediately stopped her act. "That's true. I do kick butt at monopoly. Ha! I'm confused though, are you saying we all have different strengths even though we may not be Math whizzes, huh?" she poked him again and he smiled understanding her angle.

"OK, I get it." he smiled sleepily.

"Good. Now come on. Why don't you teach me some more? It may help me balance my checks quicker next time."

"Why don't you use a computer to...actually. Never mind..." he teased obviously avoiding another age reference as she shook her head. "OK - " she lifted the book and slightly swatted him on the knee as he giggled again. "That's your last one before I have to tickle you into submission of my superiority. Age irrelevant!"

"Okaaay." he laughed. "Well I can do these ones I think. You move them over to the side, divide that side by the...by the _y_..."

"By the _y_? Why?"

"Because..." he stopped thinking for a second. "Because you have to make them both equal on both sides ..." Stef stroked his hair gently as he continued to explain and tried not to smile at how intently he was thinking. She had seen him do the same question with Lena completely clueless just hours before. He had learnt so much so fast and worked so hard it was unbelievable.

He began to yawn as he finished his explanation. Her plan was working.

"OK now explain this one to me and I'll give it a go."

He talked her through another question and once he had finished she began to quietly narrate the steps in a quiet and motherly tone. Within minutes Jude had drifted off under her arm and she gently kissed his head.

* * *

"Stef..._Stef_..." A voice whispered as Stef snapped awake. "Carry the one!" she said jolting forwards before Lena quickly sshed her so as not to wake Jude.

"Wow, looks like math still sends me to sleep." she whispered, carefully moving herself out from underneath Jude and wincing at the small pain of her stiff arm.

The women carefully lay Jude down on the couch supporting his head and covering him with a blanket.

"Did you actually sit up doing math with him?" Lena asked surprised as Stef once again feigned offence. "I can do math you know. Half base times height is the area of a triangle." she said proudly.

Lena giggled. "Very good."

"And in that one you move all these across and divide by x."

"Y". Lena stated.

"Because you do." Stef teased.

"No you divide by..." Lena began to explain before Stef was teasing her. She rolled her eyes. "I forgot how annoying you can be with homework." she said unimpressed as she began her ascent up the stairs.

"Do you think he'll get the 65?" Stef asked with a sigh.

"I think he can do it." Lena smiled.

"Well good because I told him if he gets any less than that he's going to be balancing my check book until he improves." Stef replied sleepily but with a serious tone. Lena's face dropped.

"Stef I'm not sure fear based threats will help his..." Lena stopped as she noticed Stef's increasing smirk at her gullibility. She shook her head and slapped her on the back before they disappeared back to their bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and will hopefully be back with some more before not too long!**


	23. Fostering Halloween

**OK everybody! Long time no speak as I have been super busy with Black Widow and the rest of my life (I do have one, despite my fanfiction and Fosters obsession...)**

**I had to do a Halloween Fostering Fun for you though! I may well do a second Halloween story today if I have time, but it will be set in the Kasey AU. I'll either post it at the end of Nerd or start a new thread of one shots in that AU. A "Nerd Fostering Fun" if you will. Look out for it if you like the Kasey/Evan world.**

**Shout out to _RL13436 _for inspiring this story! You guys' have the best ideas and I love that you share them with me to use. If anyone has any requests for when I return to FF please let me know in a PM or review. I still have a list of the old requests which I will work through too - they're not forgotten! ****I will be coming back to this one as a priority o****nce Black Widow is over (probably in a couple of weeks). I will hopefully be able to focus my creative mind on the original universe one shots again - in the meantime,**** Happy Halloween and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"Raaaawwwrr!"_ Stef yelled as Lena shrieked and jumped back slapping her partner firmly on the arm as she burst into laughter.

"How the hell did I scare you with that?! I didn't even have the mask on properly!" She squeezed out through her laughter as Lena hit her again.

"You could have been wearing a marshmallow costume - you'd still scare the crap out of me jumping out like that." She scolded as Stef gawped.

"Did you just say 'crap'? Lena! We don't like that word in this house." She teased as Lena slapped her arm again.

"Are you ready yet or not, you overgrown child?" Stef's face dropped.

"I can't believe it's Halloween and you're dragging me to this stupid concert. You used to be fun!" She huffed as Lena laughed.

"Quite whining, I'm not dragging you anywhere - your son is playing for the Arts Council. Suck it up and be damn parent." She joked.

"What kind of a person organises a concert on Halloween? Do these fancy pants artsy folks not understand what it is to have a good time?"

"Once again - suck it up. Go get dressed! Or you're not allowed any candy." Lena threatened sarcastically as Stef rolled her eyes and pushed the mask into her hand.

Stef re-emerged to find the family gathered around the table, minus Jude and Jesus.

"OK I'm ready - let's get this over with. I mean, no offence Brandon, but the timing sucks."

"It's OK Mom, it's not like I'm thrilled about it either but Marshall insisted I play after he got me the spot. You didn't have to come in costume though." Brandon said through a smirk at a smartly dressed, but clearly not costume-clad, Stef. She put a palm over his face pushing his head back.

"So what are your plans this evening girls? No parties, right?" She raised an eyebrow at Mariana and Callie.

"Nope - Halloween is for kids. May just go round to Lexi's seeing as you won't let us have friends round when you're not here." She said resentfully, emphasising the latter part as Stef and Lena exchanged a look.

"Are you going to break the news to her or shall I?" Stef asked Lena as she raised an eyebrow. Stef lowered herself next to Mariana.

"Honey, you are a kid." She whispered pushing her hair back as Mariana shook her head and the others giggled. She whipped herself off her stool with a scowl.

"Oh come on honey, you love Halloween. What is this about?"

Mariana turned and shrugged. "I've just outgrown it I guess. Have fun at the concert."

Lena and Stef shared another glance. "Should we worry?" Stef asked as Lena shook her head.

"Are you that surprised? As long as she's not running round the neighbourhood in a cut off cat suit, I'm happy."

"Something still doesn't seem right to me..." Stef folded her arms and looked up the stairs that Mariana disappeared up. She then turned her attention to Callie.

"What about you sweets? Are you gonna be all _bah humbug_ too?"

Callie opened her eyes wide and smiled. "No, because it's not Christmas..." she retored as Stef pinched her. "But I am not really that into Halloween either - I'm coming with you to the concert."

Stef's face dropped. "See Lena - this is what happens when we don't do Halloween properly! We're breaking all of our children!"

The others in the room laughed at Stef's sincerity.

"I think Halloween was probably broken for me by my last 6 homes Stef - I'm not too sure you can take the credit I'm afraid. Besides, this way I get to spend it with you anyway."

Stef squeezed her shoudler with a smile.

"And that I'm grateful for. Can't help but feel that we should be making an effort though, seeing as it's your first Halloween in this family! No offence Brandon...you know I love to hear you play" she added as a token and he pushed himself off his stool.

"Mom, we'll be back by 9 and I promise you can jump out of my bedroom closet before I go to bed. I'll even pretend it's original." He teased as she squeezed his nose with her finger and thumb.

"Ok, let's get going - but where are the boys? I want to threaten Jesus before I go and make sure he's not got any egging ideas."

"Think he's with Jude, they've set up some kind of man-fort in the basement."

Stef squinted her eyes and went to find them.

She listened through the door.

_"I just don't see how it will be enough..."_

_"I've worked it out perfectly - stop worrying. We just have to make sure we do it as planned and it will be fine...Moms won't be back till 9. We have time to do it carefully."_

She opened the door briskly and heard a clatter on the other side. Before she could process it Jesus was standing in front of her with a big grin, Jude not long behind.

"Hey Mom!" He beamed. "'Sup?"

She folded her arms suspiciously.

"What are you upto?" Jesus' face dropped, offended.

"Nothing. Brotherly bonding." He put his arm around Jude. She squinted her eyes and looked at Jude who gulped.

"Jude?" She was going for the weakest link strategy.

"Brotherly bonding." he echoed as Jesus squeezed him.

She bent down slightly to get closer to him.

"You know if you two are up to no good I will find out...and I will make this the most terrifying Halloween you've ever had...along with the most terrifying November..." Jude swallowed and smiled innocently.

"We're not - really."

Stef squinted at him one more time and stood upright to face Jesus. She pointed a finger in his face.

"No egging, no TPing, no pranking. Got it? I will string you up.." He nodded.

"I mean it - the police are cracking down on it and I will know. You'll be washing cars and clipping lawns until the new year."

"Lawns don't grow in the winter..." He responded as Stef bent closer.

"Then I'll make it till next October so the free labour opportunity isn't wasted."

He nodded.

"Have fun at the concert!" Jude shouted as she turned and went back to the kitchen. Both boys took a deep breath.

"They're up to something." She whispered to Lena.

"They're always up to something." She replied. "At least Jude is having a childhood."

"Yeah, and he'll be grounded for most of it if he spends too much alone time with Jesus." She replied grabbing her keys as Lena shook her head.

"OK music nerds, let's go." The four of them shuffled out.

Jude and Jesus ran out shortly after and checked that the car left the drive.

"Mariana!" jesus yelled up the stairs. "They've gone!"

She came running down with a big box she had pulled from her closet.

"Let's get this party started!" She smiled as the three of them immediately got to work.

* * *

"You sounded beautiful, hon. Part of me was kind of hoping you'd break into the Monster Mash after that Beethoven piece however." Stef commented taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Ah, the lesser known version." Callie quipped climbing out of the car as Stef threw her a smile.

"Why are the lights all out?" Lena queried looking up at the dark house.

"Uh-oh..." Brandon commented as Stef ran forward.

"If they've all gone out to terrorise the neighbourhood I'm gonna kill Jesus."

"Isn't killing Jesus Easter?" Callie joked as Brandon smirked and the comment bounced off a panicked Stef and Lena.

"At least they're not having a party." Brandon added lazily as his two moms rushed towards the front door. He threw a knowing look at Callie who simply squinted with confusion.

They opened it up and went to flick on the light. It didn't work. Stef flicked it multiple times before a cackling laugh echoed through the room.

Suddenly the lights dazzled on but they had an orange glaze and smoke began to emanate from the stairs. More spooky sound effects filled the room as Stef and Lena gawped in confusion.

The lights flicked off again as Callie screamed and a masked Brandon was suddenly lit up when they flicked back on.

Stef had now begun to smile.

The party of Fosters walked forward as suddenly a flashlight flicked on and a coffin swung open - a zombified Jude springing out and dashing forward as Lena yelped as he ran around them. Stef began to laugh.

The lights then flickered back on as Mariana came running through to one final witch's cackle from their tape of effects and a lightning crack, emphasised by the flashlight. She was dressed as Elphaba in Wicked. The full extent of their work was highlighted, with carefully positioned lamps controlled by timers. The whole room was decorated with drooping bats and a cemetery made out of cardboard.

"What do you think?" Jude gasped as Stef pulled him into her grasp.

"That this is the best mischief you guys have ever got into!" She rustled his hair with her fist as he smiled with pure delight.

"Where's Jesus though?" Lena asked, slightly concerned. As she said it both Stef and Lena gasped as a cry of

"_Geronimo!_" was heard and a swinging figure leapt off the banister from a rope attached to the main light.

_"Jesus!"_ Stef screeched as the figure clattered into a pile of gravestones and Stef ran towards it, the rest close behind.

"Happy Halloween!" he then yelled as the Moms swung round with fright and he emerged from behind them, the Jesus dressed mannequin looking sorrowfully crushed in the piled of cardboard.

Stef swung for him as he jumped back laughing.

"Did you get all that?!" He yelled back still fending himself off from a cursing Stef as his friend Jordan emerged from his filming position on the stairs.

"All of it!" He laughed.

Stef finally grasped Jesus in a headlock.

"I'm gonna lock you in that coffin!" She scolded giving him a noogy before finally releasing him.

"Do you still not like Halloween?" Jude asked Callie with a big smile. She couldn't hide hers.

"Did you do all this because I told you I didn't like celebrating Halloween?" She asked folding her arms.

"Well Jude said you always hated it because of never being able to join it in the past." Jesus added. "So we thought we'd _make_ you join in."

"By destroying our house?" Lena queried with her arms folded but still with a smile.

"Only temporarily." Mariana responded.

"Did you know about this?" Callie asked, looking at Brandon.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Why do you think I was so keen to volunteer for that concert?" He smiled.

Callie nudged him with a smile.

"Check out the kitchen too!" Jude tugged on Stef's arm dragging her through to the kitchen. There was a Halloween feast laid out and Jack-o-lanterns providing the majority of the light.

"This going to be a hell of a clean up!" Stef teased before throwing a fistful of orange popcorn in Jude's face.

"It's OK Mom, you were wondering what you'd do with your day off tomorrow" Jesus added as Stef pushed his face into the dishbowl full of water and apples on the table. Mariana laughed before flicking on her iPod as the sound of the Monster Mash filled the room.

"Happy Halloween." Brandon winked at Callie as the rest of the family began to dance to the music.


End file.
